The Priestess, The Heiress,The Medic and The Demon
by T. Soul - The Harem Master
Summary: They say true love is a rare thing and only comes around once in a lifetime. Well for Naruto Uzumaki love comes from places he never expects. Watch as the relationship between Naruto, Shion, Hinata and Sakura blossoms into something more.
1. First Kiss

**The Priestess, The Heiress, The Medic, The Demon**

**Chapter One**

**First Kiss**

**(~Wednesday, November 12****th****~)**

**7:09 P.M.**

The sounds of Mōryō's screams vibrated against Shion's ears and it was then that she knew their fate was sealed. She and the ancient and wicked demon would vanish from the earth never to be seen again. Her only regret was that she did not even have the chance to tell Naruto goodbye.

"Naruto from now on you and your friends will have to protect the world. This is my destiny. I'm sorry Naruto but even you cannot change fate. I only wish that we had more time together so I could tell you how I feel. I can only hope that you can move on after you realize that you just can't save everyone." She remembered when they fell in the stream. When Naruto promised that she wouldn't have to die, that he would protect her.

"You're a liar." She whispered, tears running freely down her rosy cheeks. Shion closed her eyes and succumbed to her destiny ready, to feel her soul merge with Mōryō's just before her body hit the ground. Too bad there was a certain orange and black clad ninja that didn't give a damn about fate and would never go back on his word. There was a rush of wind and Shion felt her body being lifted back up in the air, reversing her descent in the bottomless pit.

"Stupid priestess. Open your eyes! Breathe!" He said angered, desperately propelling them upwards. "I told you I wasn't going to let you die. Say it! Scream it loud! Say that you want to live!" The abruptness of the situation left Shion in a state of shock and her words came out as a mere mumble.

"What? I couldn't hear you! Say it louder!" The point of his kunai made contact with an oncoming tentacle.

"I want to live…"

"What?"

"I want to live." She voiced firmly.

"I still can't hear you!"

"I WANT TO LIVE…" The words bounced throughout the cave, making the message quite clear. Naruto allowed himself a small smile and placed Shion's hand above his own. A small swirling blue ball appeared and Shion felt her chakra being raveled in to the rapidly rotating sphere watching it change to a lily violet.

"More…" As if awaiting command her chakra forced itself into the glowing ball, which had steadily begun to grow bigger. However Naruto still was not satisfied.

"More…" He said gritting his teeth. Shion's body broke out into a sweat, feeling her energy deplete while her chakra disappeared into the hulking globe which was now large enough to fit she and Naruto in comfortably.

"More!" The Jutsu was taking its toll on him and both of them were teetering on the edge of exhaustion. Right before Shion almost went unconscious her chakra flow ceased and Naruto's continued going just Mōryō was trying to escape from its chamber.

"Oh no you don't. You're done for good with Shion and Naruto's Ultimate Chakra Rasengan. Kyaah!" Naruto launched the Rasengan at and the evil demon shrieked until his being was ripped to shreds by the rapid winds. The vibrations of the impact shook the walls and rock cracked between the lava, raising the level of the heated earth. Naruto held Shion in his arms and used his clones to launch down the tunnel to the entrance.

They jumped safely away from the cave before it exploded from pressure, spitting ash and lava through the opening of the once dormant volcano mountain. He held her tight to his body and braced himself to take the brunt of their landing in the water. Shion remained unharmed coughing out a small amount of water but otherwise OK. Of course Naruto shifted his position at the last second and landed in the water, stretching his spinal column in ways it was not meant to stretch.

"Aww Man! I totally back flopped! Ow! Ow! This really hurts! Ow!" While he was painfully trying to get his spine realigned Shion looked around their surroundings and she realized this was the lake they had come to just before battling Mōryō in the cave.

'_Naruto did it! He kept his promise and brought me back alive.'_ Shion was glowing with happiness and jumped up and hugged him.

"Sh-Shi-Shion. Wh-What's going on? Are you Ok?" He stuttered, blushing slightly. Shion didn't speak she just cried softly on his shoulder. "Oh Naruto. Naruto. I thought... I thought..." She couldn't finish her sentence because she started crying again. Awkwardly, Naruto lifted his hand and ran his fingers through her hair and lightly patted her on the back. "Shh. Shh. It's OK Shion. It's OK. Told you my plan would work. After all the greatest Hokage ever can never be wrong." Naruto said softly with a smile.

Shion laughed and looked into Naruto's eyes. Her tearful lilac purple eyes boring into his neon blue. "Yeah. You were right Naruto." She said before slowly moving her face closer to his. Naruto, whose face was quite an interesting red color, sensed what she wanted and closed his eyes. They moved closer and closer until their lips touched in a firm kiss sending Shion in pure ecstasy.

Most male ninja don't use lip balm or lotion because they think it's attractive and manlier to no put on skincare products. Who the hell told them that is beyond common knowledge but many Kunoichi and civilian women will say this. No woman wants to kiss a man with lips so dry that just by breathing; they can start a wild fire and skin so tough you can use it as a Kevlar vest.

His arms were wrapped around her waist squeezing her slightly but somehow pulling her closer at the same time. She put her hands underneath his shoulder blades and rubbed his back. Shion could feel the bulging muscles underneath his jacket and nearly moaned out loud at the thought of what they looked like. After few minutes Naruto slowly, and rather reluctantly, pulled away from Shion's lips. Her eyes were half open and her lips slightly swollen from the intensity of the kiss. She was instantly disappointed at the lack of warmth Naruto's lips previously provided her and started to pout. Naruto laughed at her antics and gave her a quick peck.

He wrapped his arms around her and put his chin on her forehead. "We have to get going and find the others. Knowing them if I'm late or don't turn up they'll probably tell Granny Tsunade and then she'll come here and kick my ass from here to the Star Village." Declared Naruto.

"Well, I'm flattered you care so much of my opinion brat." said a voice from behind him. Naruto and Shion whipped around to find a crowd of people. There was Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Hana, Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Hinata, Lee, Tenten, Choiji, Ino, Akamaru, Iruka, Yamato, a few ANBU and random ninja, and Shizune...And Anko.

"How long were you guys standing there?" asked Naruto. Tsunade smirked and said "The whole time." Naruto paled and yelled "YOU MEAN YOU WERE THERE THE WHOLE TIME AND DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING? COME ON BAA-CHAN THAT IS SO WRONG! YOU DON'T SEE ME EAVESDROPPING ON YOU WHILE..." He went on and on about respecting people's privacy and eaves dropping on others conversations and at the end he was out of breath. Tsunade looked at him and said, "Are you quite done yet, gaki? We're trying to make it to the city by nightfall. Everyone else is already one-fourth of the way there. It's not my fault you were too distracted to take notice of your surroundings, that's the very first thing they teach at the academy to always be aware of your surroundings. I thought Jiraiya and I taught you better than that."

Naruto blushed red before looking around and sure enough everyone was gone. He scratched the back of his head and his mouth formed to look like a fish out of water before he and Tsunade then set off to catch up with the others. They found them resting about 21 miles from the demon country border. Everyone, except for Jiraiya who was scribbling in a notebook muttering about how the gaki was going to make him rich, was sitting near a river bed around a fire. They looked up when they saw Naruto and the Godaime arrive. Jiraiya walked over and patted Naruto on the head. "Gaki, I knew you'd follow in my footsteps. You finally got a girlfriend and a priestess too. I'm sure you two will enjoy the missionary posi-." He didn't get to finish for Naruto had turned as red as a tomato and his fists were shaking in fury. Naruto gave Jiraiya a punch so powerful it would make Tsunade's power seem like a pebble in a lake. Jiraiya landed went up some 210,000 feet in the air.

"YO WHAT THE HELL ERO-SENNIN! I HAVEN'T EVEN ASKED HER ON A DATE YET AND YOU'RE ALREADY TRYING TO CORRUPT MY MIND. THANKS TO YOU NOW I WON'T BE ABLE TO THINK STRAIGHT." Naruto screamed for all of the demon country to hear. He then clutched his ears and fell on his knees. 'Damn. I DO yell to loud. I think I burst my own eardrums.' Shion walked over to Naruto and kissed his temple. Her face was red from both Naruto's screaming and Jiraiya's...suggestion, for just like Naruto her mind was corrupted and she couldn't get that image out of her head. Before she could dwell on those thoughts, Naruto had removed his hands from his face onto her cheeks.

In a fit of passion, he kissed her roughly and licked her bottom lip and forced his tongue into her mouth.

Shion was surprised by Naruto's aggressiveness and boldness. She didn't know he could be so dominating outside of fighting. Nonetheless she happily returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. He took off the string of large beads that held her hair together. Naruto roughly grabbed the back of her head and deepened the kiss. Shion was surprised when Naruto started to run his fingers though her now loose, long hair and grab the back of her head. Suddenly he pulled back breathing heavily, his eyes closed as he calmed his growing testosterone level.


	2. Reactions

**The Priestess, The Heiress, The Medic, The Demon**

**Chapter Two**

**Reactions**

**(~Thursday, November 12****th****~)**

**5:44 P.M.**

Shion watched as Naruto walked towards an isolated part of the lake, still slightly out of it after basking in the glow of the most pleasuring kiss she ever had. Raising her left hand she gently touched her bottom lip which was slightly sore. "A good kisser is he?" a voice behind her said.

"You have no idea." She replied. She heard a few light chuckles behind her and then felt someone rest their hand on her shoulder. Anko, the woman behind her, decided to take things a step farther.

She bent down and whispered in the younger woman's ear. "Is that so? Exactly how good is he with that tongue of his?" Without thinking, Shion replied back, "Good enough to make me have tingles in places I never knew I had." Anko was more than a little surprised. Luckily none of the men were around to hear this or else they'd have enough material to tease Naruto so much he'd die from embarrassment.

She expected Shion to blush or even stutter at the most but never expected her to give a bold and direct response with no sign of embarrassment. The others were equally as shocked.

'_Wow gaki. You sure know how to pick them.'_ They thought.

Up in the treetops Hinata and Sakura were spying on the conversation. When they heard what Shion said they could not stop the small trickle of blood that ran from their nose'

'_O-Oh no Naruto-kun. It looks li-like someone else has al-l-ready stolen your he-he-hea-heart.'_ Thought Hinata, with tears spilling over out of her eyes.

'_I can't believe I'm actually getting jealous of Shion. What does that spoiled bitch have that I don't. She doesn't deserve Naruto-kun, I do. But it is partly my fault since I kept rejecting him for Sasuke when we were younger. God I was such an idiot back then._ _'_ Thought Sakura, sighing heavily.

'_I knew I should have told you how I felt when I had the chance.'_ Both thought simultaneously.

Sakura skulked off muttering about spoiled priestesses getting everything they want while, Hinata jumped down from the tree and began heading towards the stream near the camp. Tears ran down her face freely and unhidden, as her heart begin to feel like it was being ripped out of her chest.

After all these years of much training, after finally getting a boost in self-confidence, after spending her entire life proving her worth and fighting tooth and nail to gain recognition, but most importantly Hinata fought to gain the respect, attention, and love of her secret crush turned secret love. Though everyone noticed her infatuation with Naruto, he remained completely oblivious and naive to the intentions of her affection.

Naruto thought she was just being friendly like she does with everyone. No matter what anyone did no one could get through his thick skull that Hinata had an obvious infatuation with him. She gained much confidence and tried to tell him about her feelings many times but was either interrupted or chickened out at the last minute.

"Now it is too late, since Naruto-Kun belongs to another. I waited too long to reveal my feelings and now he's gone. I n-n-never h-had a ch-chance." She whispered quietly as even more tears fell down her face. Hinata ran towards the stream to rid her sorrows in the cool waters.

**6:34 P.M.**

Naruto sighed heavily as he splashed cold water on his face. He'd originally come here to calm his nerves after the rather passionate encounter with Shion. Just remembering or even thinking about it made "Little Naruto" pay a visit as the blood from his master's head rushed down south. He had been fighting with his super charged hormones for the last ten minutes so he just sat by the edge of the stream.

'Calm down, Naruto. Calm down. It's just a kiss. Just a normal kiss with a super, sexy priestess with an amazing body and eyes. Damn she's almost like a blonde Hinata. God knows she's filled out after all these years. Oh just great! I'm already getting excited just thinking about it. I wonder if she and Hinata would…..'

A sudden image of Shion and Hinata washing each other nude in the stream interrupted his thoughts causing his entire body to stiffen and him to come close to passing out from a major nosebleed. Or at least he would've but Naruto was snapped out of his faint by the sound of a soft melodic voice singing, straightening up quickly before following the sound of the singing. The sound led him through trees, downstream of where he just was until recently. The music grew louder with each step as he quickly climbed over a boulder that was blocking his path before jumping and landing lightly on his feet. The melodic voice was louder than ever and Naruto could clearly hear the gentle roaring of a waterfall on the other side of a large bush.

Spreading a few leaves aside Naruto's heart beat faster at the woman he saw bathing in the water. The sun was steadily setting across the horizon, making him squint slightly to see the figure but he knew by instinct who it was. The girl under the waterfall, but this time it was obvious during her absence that she had matured. Her long violet hair was much longer than he last remembered for it ended just above the swell of her bottom. The hair flowed down onto the large, developing swells of her chest. Luscious thighs and her sleek, sexy legs were visible from under the water fall.

The rest of her was hidden in the mist of the waterfall. Naruto moved closer desperate to get a look at her face, to identify the deity that haunted his dream ever since he first saw her. His sandals crunched mutely against the sandy pebbles and shells on the beach as he moved as close and as silently as possible towards the woman without alerting her to his presence.

By the time he stopped Naruto was close enough to get a perfect view of her face now he just needed to wait for the opportune moment. The sun had set and the moon was shining bright while illuminating her figure, making her seem even more beautiful. As it would seem the gods were smiling down at Naruto for the mysterious woman turned her head, giving him a perfect view of her singing face. He felt the pants of his uniform tighten and his heart beat into overtime when he recognized the woman under the waterfall as none other than…. "Hinata." He whispered softly.

Hinata suddenly ceased her singing and all became still as she looked at the exact same spot where Naruto was standing. "Hello? Is anybody there?" asked Hinata unsure. At this time Naruto was well out of Hinata's earshot and line of vision leaning against a wide tree. Trying to catch his breath as his heart still beating past the norm.

'_Whew, that was close._' He thought, as he took a deep breath before bouncing off towards the rest of the group. His brain fogged at this recent relegation.

**7:40 P.M.**

By now it had gotten quite dark and everyone decided to stay the night and rest since it was much too dark to navigate, even with their Shinobi skills and senses. So they began setting up tents and after a little, ok a lot of help from the eager and young male ninja Shion's tent was set up in no time, relatively speaking. Besides fighting off a crazed, ancient, and powerful demon can take a lot out of you, especially if you don't have the stamina of a ninja, much less a Jinchriki ninja. Shion could hardly control her giggles as the young boys fought over who should pitch her tent, and the proper way to nail the pegs in the ground. The other females didn't find this amusing at all as they had to set up their own tents as the men were currently indisposed for the time being. Also they were rather envious of her because none of the guys ever offered to pitch their tents or help them in any way at all.

She was starting to get worried about Naruto since he had been gone for about 2 hours, but didn't worry too much because he's a ninja. Though she passed the time by listening to the amusing and shameless flirting shown by the male Shinobi. It was amusing because even though they knew she and Naruto were together they still kept trying, and putting their lives at the mercy of Naruto's livid wrath and rage. Barely stifling a yawn Shion stretched before feeling a pair of arms wrap around her stomach and warm lips against her neck.

The scent of cinnamon and pine immediately alerted her to who the arms belonged to. She relaxed into the embrace as she placed her hands right over the other person's hands. "I was wondering if you were ever going to show up or not, Naruto-Kun." Said Shion. She felt him chuckle before turning her around to face him pulling her closer to his body. "How'd you know it was me Shion-Hime?" He asked. Smiling gently before kissing him passionately on the lips holding his mouth to hers.

Naruto tightened his arms around her waist before dropping them lower until they were on her ample butt. He smiled against her lips when Shion moaned into the kiss before she pulled away. The smile was wiped off his face until Shion spoke. "We better get inside my tent and continue this in private before someone comes out and catches us." She grabbed his hand before leading him towards her tent. Once entering Shion immediately attacked his lips wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as her legs did the same to his waist.

Naruto almost fell over from Shion's sudden actions but quickly caught himself put his hand where they were just moments earlier. Using it as excuse to support her before gently lowering them to the ground and on the sleeping mat. He felt Shion reach for his vest zipper before pulling it down his arms and disposing it to the side. Quickly capturing his lips she let out a throaty moan when she felt something wet, and warm brushing against her lips her mouth parted slightly letting the intruder in before launching in a tongue war. Her hands gripped his shirt before pulling it up as he raised his arms above her head to help her along. She felt all the ripped muscle contours under her fingers as she gently clawed his back from the intense passion of their oral joining.

One of Shion's hands found their way towards the zipper of Naruto's pants, unbuttoning them before starting on the zipper. Naruto stopped her hands progress, ignoring the adorable pout on her face before buttoning himself back and turning to lie on his back hands behind his head in a relaxed position portraying the exact opposite of his furrowing expression. Shion was hurt and thought to herself…

'_Am I not good enough or does he not want me anymore.'_

Naruto must have sensed her sadness because he sat straight up before kissing her gently on the lips. As they pulled away his met her eyes, foreheads still touching before speaking. "Shion I'm sorry I don't know what's wrong with me but…. I just can't do this tonight and it is most _definitely _**not** because of you. I just… don't want our children to be conceived because both you and them deserve better than that and I want to do this the right way." He said softly. Shion felt tears prick at her eyes before embracing Naruto into a loving hug.

'_Oh Kami-Sama, thank you for giving me a great man like this. I can tell he's going to make a great father. I just know it.'_

She released him after a few moments before gazing at the guilty and torn expression on his face. Reaching out slowly Shion gently touched Naruto's cheek. "Sweetheart, look at me." She said authoritatively when he didn't look at her. Slowly his face turned towards her, his eyes cast down and expression become even guiltier once he met her eyes. Shion rubbed the side of his face, paying extra close attention to his whiskers, rubbing the thin, soft lines of hair. Naruto closed his eyes briefly a low rumbling rising from in his throat. "Naruto-Kun, you know you can tell me anything right? Please tell me what's bothering you and at least let me see if I can help. Please!" She begged.

His eyes shot open before gently removing her hand form his cheek and kissing the palm gently before sighing and taking a deep breath. "Shion, I…. I don't know how to say this but just recently after a training trip with my master, Ero-Sannin I've noticed some things that I never noticed before and they're on the forefront of my mind and finally clear to me. Over that time I started feeling emotions I've never known towards people of the opposite sex; or more specifically I've started feeling a certain attraction towards women; some more than others. The strongest attraction is Sakura, Hinata, and you. For some reason I can't help but to feel a deep affection towards each of you and it pains me every time I think I have to choose one over the other." Said Naruto, his eyes still gazing at the ground. Shion felt a slight irritation in her eye and a small droplet of crystalline water slid down the warm surface of her cheek.

Naruto took the pad of his thumb and gently wiped the tear from her cheek before continuing, "I'm sorry that this causes you so much pain Shion-Chan and I'm even more sorry that I am the source of your pain. I want to make this relationship work but I just have to be honest with you because I respect and care for you a great deal even though I haven't known you for long. I just want you to know that though my affections may be separate yet equal, I couldn't feel any less on anymore as affectionate towards you as I do Sakura and Hinata. Of course I would fully understand if you would like nothing to do with me after this." The sadness and fear of rejection was etched painfully in his eyes and Shion felt a tug at her heart. Gently placing her hands on his own, she gave him a tender, sweet kiss on the lips. "I need some time to think about it, but please don't think of this as no. It just means I need some time to come to terms with this." Stated Shion.

Quickly placing a kiss on her forehead, Naruto gently ran a hand through her hair before silently exiting, heading off to set up his tent. Shion crossed her legs silently whilst cradling her head.

'_Kami, what am I going to do?' _she thought, _'This is so much to cope with but Naruto's the only guy who really understands and sees me for who I am.' _

A sudden idea came to mind and Shion quickly uncrossed her legs and swiftly ran outside, with one objective set in mind.

**(~Friday, November 13****th****~)**

**7:00 A.M.**

"Ok, Ok, I'm up." Naruto grumbled, tossing on his side slowly opening his eyes to find Shion, Hinata, and Sakura kneeling next to his sleeping bag. "Shion? Hinata? Sakura? What are you doing here?" He asked. Hinata reached out hesitantly and placed her palm on his cheek. "Naruto-Kun, we need to talk to you." Said Hinata. He relished in the feel of Hinata's warm palms against his cheek and his eyes fluttered before he saw the determined look in their eyes. Sitting up slowly as Hinata gently removed her hand, he was surprised to see the three of them blushing red; following their line of vision it was then that he noticed he was shirtless.

Sheepishly, he crawled back into his sleeping bag being sure to keep everything below his collarbone well covered. "Umm, what do you want to talk about?" He asked. Shion spoke up, "We need to discuss our…relationship with each other."


	3. Boyfriend Extraordinare

**TPTHTMTD**

**Chapter Three**

**Boyfriend Extraordinaire**

**(~Friday, November 13****th****)**

**7:00 A.M.**

Naruto's brows rose as his heart began to beat faster, thumping rapidly in his chest. Shion was staring him directly in the eye while Hinata and Sakura flickered between looking at him and the floor. "Naruto, I told Hinata and Sakura what you told me last night. It took a while but we have agreed it would hurt all of us if we weren't able to make it work." Shion said, recalling the whole tale of the previous night.

_**Flash-Back:**_

_**(~Thursday, November 12**__**th**__**)**_

_**8:48 P.M.**_

_The darkness had spread through the sky and the inhabitants of the forest were in a mandatory slumber. Shion, however, was still awake lying alone in her sleeping bag._

'_How I am I going to do this? I really want to be with Naruto but I'm not sure how I feel about him being attracted to other women.' Shion thought but was interrupted by the sound of someone outside of her tent._

"_Excuse me Shion-Sama? May I come in?"A soft voice whispered, sounding low and nervous. Shion quickly darned her robe over her sleepwear turning on a small lamp and replied with an equally quiet, "Yes." The glow from the moon was still bright and she saw her visitor was obviously female from the well developed curves of the silhouette. _

_She saw a head of long, violet hair appear first through the tent flaps before being followed by the rest of her visitor. "I'm sorry to be visiting so late Shion-Sama but there is something that I must tell you if you are willing, of course. If not I can leave and-" Shion interrupted her and said, "Please just call me Shion. I'm not quite tired yet and would be happy for any news you have to share with me." _

_The girl began twiddling her thumbs and looked at the ground and began to glance every so often at Shion. "Thank you Shion-Sama, my name is Hinata Hyūga and I'm a….friend of Naruto's. I've come to speak with you about your relationship with Naruto-Kun. If you don't mind me asking, are you truly in love with Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked, staring intently at the floor and listening anxiously for her reply. Shion was surprised by her forwardness but conceded and answered her question, nonetheless. "Honestly Hinata-San, I...I do think I might be in love with Naruto._

_It seems that even though we've only known each other for a short amount of time, I feel as though we were meant to be; like we have an undeniable connection." Shion said, a blissful look lighting her face at the feeling of kissing Naruto. Hinata glared at her for a moment before looking intently at her hands shaking with slight fury. "So you, you believe th-that w-wh-what you feel i-is love, d-do you?" She said, stuttering from the barely restrained fury she was feeling. _

_Not waiting for a reply she sighed and continued on. "Shion-Sama I am not trying to be disrespectful but I don't think you truly understand what love is." She saw Shion's shocked and angered look and quickly spoke, "Please allow me to explain." Shion shut her lips tight and nodded her head, with arms stiffly crossed over her chest. Hinata relaxed and began to speak more gently and quietly matching her normal personality. _

"_Shion-San I have been in love with Naruto-Kun for most of my life. Pleases let me continue!" Hinata said, seeing Shion getting ready to interrupt. "When I was young, I was always very shy and sad because I was told by everyone that I was weak and never would be a good Kunoichi. I was to be the heiress of my clan but was pushed aside by my father at a young age while he instead chose to train my younger sister because he thought I was weak. I was so saddened when my father told me, that I ran to the only place where I thought I could be alone to let out my tears."_

"_That day was the very first time I ever met Naruto. He was getting beat up by a group of bigger boys and the adults just stood there and watched him get beat. I'd never seen anything so horrible and mean, wondering how they could just stand there and not help him. I wanted to rush over and help him but was too shy and afraid, so I just stood in the shadows like a coward until they were done and Naruto was left bruised and bloodied. The adults kicked and spat on him as they walked away and I felt myself shaking as I watched him writhe on the ground. He limped away not crying, not shouting, just silent and emotionless. I followed him down the marketplace and during the whole thing villagers cursed and swore at him throwing things at him as he passed. No one noticed me following behind him and when he went to the hospital, they kicked him out and banned him from there completely, calling him a demon and more unpleasant names."_

_Hinata eyes began to well with tears as she began vibrating softly wiping the drops of moisture from her eyes. Shion was beginning to look misty-eyed and listened more attentively holding a hand against her chest._

"_It started raining and I followed Naruto to the slummier and higher criminal region of the village where he lived. Shion-San I will tell you walking down there was horrible. The streets were laced with filth, criminals, and prostitutes. To make it even worse they treated Naruto-Kun as though he were even below them, being no better than the other villagers jeering and taunting him as he made his way to a rundown apartment building. The door was covered in graffiti with all sorts of hateful words and look like it had been pulled of the hinges and barely hanging on. His clothes were soaked through with blood and he looked to be in extreme pain; I never thought anyone could suffer through that but he took it all without whining or becoming angered; never before have I seen a braver person than Naruto-Kun."_

_Shion gasped loudly and felt hot tears streaming down her cheeks. Hinata face was sparkling with moisture as she continued her story._

"_When he went inside his apartment I ran back to my house and grabbed a jar of homemade healing ointment. Going back at night was frightening; I was cat whistled by a group of rowdy teens and the prostitutes began to call me over, offering for me to join them. Quickly I knocked on his door and left the ointment with a note on how to apply it before rushing back home. The next day I went back to see if he was okay and saw him leaving his apartment fully healed and smiling so brightly, just watching him made me feel happy. I watched him from behind a light post as he walked on with a spring in his step and joy in his smile. He'd left the jar on the front door of his steps and when I opened it I was it was completely empty except for a folded note. It read:_

_**Dear Stranger,**_

_**Thank you for giving me that ointment. It really helped me out and for your kindness I will never forget you. If you would reveal who you are to me I would be glad to give you a proper thank you but if not I understand. Please accept this gift from me as a small token of gratitude for what you've done for me. Thanks again for that healing stuff; I don't think I've ever felt better before.**_

_**Much Thanks,**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze**_

"_When I opened the jar there was a ring with small set pearl and crystal rhinestones arranged around it. It was the most incredible and sweetest thing anyone has ever given me to this day. Ever since that day I knew I was in love with him but was too shy to ever tell him. I'm sorry if this inconveniences your relationship Shion-San but I had to let you know. After all these years of silence I couldn't keep quiet anymore; please take good care of Naruto-Kun." _

_"Perhaps you can be the woman he deserves, someone who isn't shy and weak but outgoing and strong; like you or Sakura." Hinata began twirling the ring on her right hand as she stiffly waited for Shion to kick her out. Imagine her surprise when Shion hugged her tightly crying and laughing at the same time._

_Hinata was quite shocked but responded by kindly hugging her back. The blond priestess released Hinata and held her hand tightly smiling widely. "Oh Hinata-Chan you have no idea how much stress you've saved me and you are so far from the truth, you don't even know how wrong it is." Shion said gleefully, before hugging her again quickly. _

_"Hinata-Chan, Naruto does have feelings for you and I know he'll be happy to know that you feel for him too. Don't you get it Hinata-Chan?" She asked at Hinata's confused look and quick head shake. "Neither of us has to give up on Naruto! We can both have him! He'll be ecstatic, you'll be happy, I'll be happy. It's a win-win situation for us both." Hinata face lit up as she thought of the prospect of having Naruto; she didn't mind sharing as long as she would have an equal amount of time with him too._

"_Are, are you sure Shion-San? I wouldn't want to come between you two." She asked hopeful that Shion would say yes. "Of course Hinata-Chan, I know Naruto would love to have you as a girlfriend too. He does like one other girl though, the pink haired one called….Sakura I think." Hinata's face fell at the mention of Sakura but Shion saw that and quickly added in,_

_"Don't worry though! Naruto promised that he'd love us all equally and treat us the same with an equal amount of attention. So see, there's nothing to really worry about as long as we promise to be faithful to our relationship and of course Naruto." _

_Hinata liked the idea even more and smiled, nodding her head in approval of Shion's plan. Shion squealed quietly before asking Hinata where Sakura's tent was. They walked outside and Hinata led them over to Sakura's tent and quietly called for her to come out. Sakura appeared out of her tent looking sleepy with her hair tied in a messy ponytail. When she noticed Hinata and Shion standing outside her tent, she went back inside zipping up the flaps._

_Shion and Hinata looked at each other, wondering what was with her attitude until she emerged in a mid waist short sleeve shirt that showed off her defined stomach and an orange jacket that they knew belonged to Naruto. They stared between her and the jacket, wondering how in the world she got it. Sakura blushed and mumbled something about Naruto giving her his jacket on a return mission in the Land of Snow._

_Shion was the first to speak, "Sakura we have to talk to you about something." Sakura glared at her for a moment before her gaze softened and she led them over to a small rocky enclosure by the river._

_They sat on large rocks watching the silvering blue of the stream as it rushed by. The wind blew and Sakura huddled up in her "borrowed" jacket turning to look at Shion and Hinata. "So what do you want to talk about? Something important I hope." She said, directing the question towards Hinata but looking straight at Shion. "Sakura-San we've come to ask you about your feelings about Naruto." _

_Sakura looked down leaning back on the rock against her palms and staring at the river. "Why do you need to know about my feelings? Why do you __**need**__ to know about my feelings when little Ms. Priestess has already sank her claws into him." Sakura said lowly._

_Shion sighed, understanding full well the reason for Sakura's hostility. "Sakura…listen. I know we didn't get off to a bright start. Hell if I were in your place I probably wouldn't want to talk to me either but please hear us out. Do you like Naruto?" They heard her give a slight mumble._

"_What was that?" asked Hinata._

"_I said I do have feelings for him OK! I do! I do! It's so stupid because I didn't realize it until it was too late. I was out on a date with this guy and we went back to my place. Later that night, I gave my virginity to him and it wasn't until the next morning that I remembered that I imagined he was Naruto. I tried going with other guys thinking it was probably a one-time thing but every time it was the same. I still imagined it was Naruto who was pressing up against me."_

_"It took me long enough to realize I was finally in love with Naruto but when he came back I couldn't even look him in the eye, because I was so ashamed of my promiscuity. He wouldn't want me now, I'm tainted goods. Honestly, if I were him…I wouldn't either." She said looking glum as she stared at the ground. _

_Shion reached out and touched Sakura softly on the shoulder, seeing the drops of water in the wells of her eyes. "Sakura-San, listen! Naruto-Kun is not that kind of person; that's what we've come to tell you about! Naruto has feelings for you too, he doesn't care that some other men have had you as long as you'll allow him to be your only relationship."_

_"He loves us just as equally and I know he would never think lowly of you for not having your virginity. I would know because I'm not exactly innocent either." Hinata and Sakura looked at her surprised, to which she just waved them off._

"_It was a stupid relationship that ended badly when I found out he saw cheating on me and only slept with me for bragging rights to his friends. I really thought he was the one for me and wanted him to the father of my child but after that I came to the conclusion that he was just an arrogant asshole."_

_"Anyway, that's not the point. I told Naruto-Kun after I asked him to make the next priestess with me. I know he will be just the same towards you. So Sakura-Chan, are you ready to be with Naruto-Kun?" _

_Sakura looked at them and sighed before a small grin crossed her lips. "As long as you two don't keep him to yourselves I'm in." She encompassed in a hug by Hinata and Shion who laughed lightly with her. "Naruto-Kun is going to be so happy; I just know he'll love this." Shion exclaimed and they began to walk back to their tents, saying good night. Shion was the last one in her tent snuggling up into her sleeping bag. The gleam of the stars was shining through her tent, reflecting the light encompassed inside her heart. Smiling lightly, she closed her eyes and fell asleep._

_**Flash-Back**_** End**

**(Present Time)**

**7:15 A.M.**

Naruto was confused and it showed through his expression. Just the thought of them being together seemed so far fetch but he couldn't stop the hopeful feeling spreading through his chest.

'What if they're right? Would we be able to make it work?'

He was pondering the notion, lost in deep thought. Anyone who knew Naruto when he was a kid knew that this older and more cerebral Naruto was a vast contrast to the Naruto of Genin Days. "How exactly did this happen? Who brought it up?" Shion was the first to speak up.

"I did Naruto-Kun. I knew how much it hurt you to tell me it and it hurt me that you were suffering over something so trivial. So last night I had a talk with Sakura-San and Hinata-San about their feelings towards you. They felt the same way that I did and we really want to make it work."

"Wow! So you're all okay with this? With dating me at the same time?" Asked Naruto before grinning brightly when he saw their smiles of approval.

"So it means I can finally do this without getting in trouble." He grinned mischievously and reached a hand behind Hinata's hair bringing her closer before covering her mouth with his, gently prying her lips open. She responded eagerly leaning into his body and reciprocated the kiss while wrapping her arms around his neck for better access. His tongue slid between her lips and she let out a small, almost silent moan that vibrated down his throat.

'_Oh, Oh, OH! Naruto-Kun's kissing me! His mouth feels so good against mine. Shion-Chan wasn't kidding when she said he was a good kisser. This is feels even better than what I dreamt it would be like._' Hinata thought, feeling her blood begin to pump and heat faster throughout her veins.

They seemed to be lost in their own world as Hinata grew more confident and slowly raked her hand down his bare chest, loving the feel of his hard body and transparent hairs underneath her finger tips.

"Hey what about me? Are you two so busy having tongue sex with each other that you've completely forgotten about us?" Sakura said, pouting lowly while they broke apart, Hinata blushing and moving off Naruto's lap but not before he whispered in her ear, "I know you're the girl from the waterfall. You're so naughty Hinata-Chan, displaying your delectable body in such a sensuous and public place. After all these years I can't resist having you now that I've found out who you are." Hinata blushed brightly and felt a warm sensation start in her stomach and spread through her loins.

Sakura seized the opportunity to perch herself on Naruto's lap and blushing when he stroked her cheek and kissed a gentle pattern down her neck. He began to whisper into her neck the vibrations of his voice sending trills of pleasure down her spine. "Sakura-Chan you should have known better to believe that I would think less of you because you wanted to go with other guys"

"You know how much I love you and would do anything for you; but now you better tell those guys they can't have you anymore because you're mine." Growling at the end and crushing his lips roughly to hers, smacking her lightly on the butt. While they were engaged in "having tongue sex", as she politely put it, his hands moved to her sides as he held her closer.

Sakura felt her body heat up in a way she'd never felt before and felt her panties moisten at just the feel of being dominated by Naruto.

'_Naruto-Kun feels sooo gooood. None of the guys I've been with have ever made me feel this good. I'm getting so wet right now and we aren't even having sex…..yet. I can't wait to see what it's like to go my first time with him._' Sakura thought pleasurably, unknowingly rocking slowly against his lap. Naruto, despite his weakening protest, felt his boxers growing tighter beneath the thin sleeping bag as Sakura rocked against him.

He was frustrated and glad when Sakura pulled away from him and kissed him softly before sitting next to Hinata; breathing heavily. Shion was looking at him smolderingly, licking her lips at his frazzled and muscling appearance.

Beckoning her with a finger, Naruto saw Shion wasting no time rocking against his hips smiling mischievously when she felt the hard object underneath her. "Well, well my naughty Naruto-Kun. Is that a dagger in your sleeping bag or are you just happy to see me?" Naruto smiled and gave a rough pump underneath her, showing just how _hard_ the "object" was. Shion moaned and was further ignited by the foxy grin Naruto wore as he began to suck her neck.

"I don't know Shion-Chan. You tell me…..Does it feel like a dagger?"

She whimpered and began to kiss him ceaselessly, knocking him back onto the ground. They only resurfaced when the minimal intake of air wasn't enough and Shion was blushing bright red as a tomato seeing the envious looks on Hinata and Sakura.

**Warning**_**: Lime Scene**_

**(Though really this is shouldn't be necessary because it is a romance story and it is rated M. I don't know what else people are expecting. Sorry!)**

Soon everyone, especially Naruto, was painfully aware of the tent coming from underneath his sleeping bag. He tried to hide but it was useless because they'd already noticed and no matter what he did it was still _very_ easily noticeable. Four pairs of eyes, three of which were staring hungrily at the giant bulge, watched closely to see if it would do something else. The girls looked at each other silently implying for the same thing.

_'Should we?'_

'_It couldn't hurt right?' _Three sets of teeth bit their bottom lips in arousal.

'_At least we'd become more comfortable around each other._'

Naruto noticed their hungry looks and began to gulp as an unvoiced agreement was made between them and they began to come towards him. He closed his eyes expecting to feel something painful but instead felt the cool chill of the early morning as his sleeping bag was ripped from underneath him.

The cool air flew through the thin film of his briefs and soon winced when they were removed and he could feel the wind at full exposure to his groin. A small blanket was placed underneath him and he began to panic.

'_Oh no it's worse! They're heading for Little Naruto! What did I do? Kami what did I do?_' Naruto kept his eyes shut and braced for a most painful impact.

His eyes snapped open when he felt the tip of his cock surrounded by warmth and wetness. Shion and Sakura were working him at the same time, licking his head slowly, sucking slightly at the skin. Naruto was in shock but felt a groan rise deep inside of his chest watching the hottest and most amazing thing he'd ever seen in his life.

His groan was muffled by soft lips and saw it was Hinata pressed against his back, blushing but nevertheless pleasuring him through his mouth, the vibrations heading straight down to where the other two were stationed.

They began to lick lower and using their hands to hold him tight. Sakura went first, getting all of Naruto left exposed by their hand, deep into her throat and letting out a deep humming sound. He nearly blew his load right there and brought a hand in Hinata's hair and roughly tangled his fingers deep within the confines. Shion went next blowing down his shaft as she deep-throated him and they began alternating between each other to give Naruto pleasure he never experienced before.

They began to twist their hand in opposite directions and causing Naruto to pump hard in to their tight fists. Hinata was the recipient of all of his frustration and pleasure as their kissing began to get rougher as he got closer to climax; Not that she minded at all.

When they felt he was close to the end they stopped and looked expectantly to Hinata, who was still rather engaged in the passionate lip lock between she and Naruto. The two broke apart when Naruto noticed they had stopped, the cold air drying the warm liquid coating his cock. Hinata blushed bright red when they told her what they wanted her to do shaking her head furiously as Naruto watched them with hooded eyes.

Soon they were able to convince her and Hinata was on her hands and knees before Naruto's massive glory. Hesitantly she placed her hand on him and began moving it up and down firmly, like Shion and Sakura instructed her too.

She felt emboldened by the lusty moan Naruto let out as she began to move her hand faster; looking behind her she saw them give approval. Hinata kept moving her hand and began to taste at the small slit, surprised but gleeful, at the little jump Naruto gave. She began to move deeper and deeper down onto him until she could fit all of him down her throat, which was no easy feat at all.

One of her hands began to go to the zipper of her jacket as she rubbed her hard nipples through the thin fishnet shirt. Naruto's hand had tangled into her hair and he began to pump into her mouth, his hips lifting high off the ground. Hinata began to bob up and down furiously, her fingers moving the same way against her breast. Glancing up she saw Sakura and Shion licking Naruto's chest focusing on his pebbled nipples.

She felt Naruto thrusting deep in to her throat with no abandon and she loved every second of it. Naruto groaned as he fucked Hinata's mouth a thin layer of sweat on his body and a bead of moisture rolling from his crinkled brow all the way down to the deep channels of his chest.

'_Fuck! This feels so good! It fucking has to be the best fucking blow job ever. Shion and Sakura's hands are so warm and Hinata's mouth is wet and tight, so good. Kami, I think I'm going to cum._' He thought, feeling Shion and Sakura nipping along his chest.

Hinata felt Naruto begin to grow larger inside of her mouth and knew he was close to reaching the peak of his high.

'_I better make this something worth remembering for my first blow job to Naruto-Kun._' She thought pleasurably, rubbing her pert breasts.

She tightened her throat and began to suck him deeply in motion with his thrusts. This was Naruto's undoing and he grunted out, "Holy fuck, I'm going to cum!" Beginning to thrust harder and faster into her mouth and pulling her head opposite of his thrusts. Hinata felt him stop thrusting but continued bobbing her head as she roughly moved her hand onto him at the same pace as her mouth.

His hands were knit tight in her hair and felt his entire body stiffen, as Shion and Sakura worked his body, feeling the warmth go to his cock releasing his load into Hinata's mouth. Hinata wasn't prepared for the insane amount of cum but swallowed it down as Naruto held her head tight. It seemed minutes had passed by, when Naruto finally stopped cumming and left Hinata with more than a mouthful of hot, sticky fluids.

'_Oh Kami, his cum tastes so thick. It's filling my mouth so much. I don't know if I'll be able to swallow it all._' Hinata thought, tasting the sweet essence of her Naruto.

This was resolved quickly when Sakura and Shion began to kiss Hinata deeply, getting some of Naruto's cum from her loaded mouth and letting out a small amount of cum from the head of his cock at watching the hot three-way kiss taking place in front of him. When the cum from Hinata's mouth had been collected he saw them swallow and begin to lick the remaining fluid off his cock together.

'_Mmmm, Naruto-Kun tastes delicious. I can't until we get back to get my turn with him._' Shion thought.

'_What have I been missing all these years? If I knew this was what it would be like with Naruto. I'd have definitely snatched him up years ago._' Thought Sakura.

_**Lime Scene**_** End**

Naruto grunted and lay panting while the girls cleaned him until he was spotless and he reached down and kissed them separately, tasting his essence on their lips. "Wow that was the best fucking blow job ever! When we get to the palace I'm going to make sure you three won't be able to walk straight for weeks." He said seductively, the baring expression in his eyes, showing he was completely serious. Hinata, Shion, and Sakura smiled said they would meet up with him later. Naruto groaned as they exited the tent lying on his back as he took a deep breath to calm himself.

Pulling up his pants Naruto picked up his bathing pack and walked outside heading towards a secluded bank of the river.

**9:00 A.M.**

Shion sighed happily as she put on her sandals, eager to return back to her village. She heard the sound of someone arguing outside of her tent and it became more and more heated as it went on. The sound of a shriek and a loud thump was heard through the flaps and she saw the outline of a person hit the ground. Sakura stuck her head in the tent smiling happily when Shion invited her in.

"Hi Shion. I just came to tell you that we're getting ready to leave at 0900. The boys forgot to protect the tent holding the food and some wild animals went in and ate everything. So we won't be having anything to eat for about 3 hours. Tsunade-Sama is chewing them out because her expensive sake from The Land of Rice Fields was spilled all over the ground. They're probably going to be doing D-ranks for months now." Sakura said happily. They giggled at the boy's expense and the conversation took a more direct approach.

"Sakura about what happened back in Naruto's tent..." Shion started looking helpfully at her.

"Don't worry about it Shion. If we're going to be dating Naruto, we're going to need to be comfortable with each other. Besides, I kind of liked it and maybe...we can do it again sometime." Sakura said blushing lightly at the implications. Shion blushed too but smiled as she pulled on her Priestess robe.

"I...I kind of liked it too. I just didn't know if you'd be upset with me because it was a kind of spur of the moment thing. I have never done something like that on instinct; it just sort happened when I saw Naruto was actually enjoying the attention we gave him." Shion said standing up and placing an arm in Sakura's as they walked happily out of the tent. Most of the others were up ahead with gear loaded onto their back.

Naruto was leaning up against a tree, slyly whispering in Hinata's ear, out of the other's line of vision. He noticed them and looking around at the others, he pushed his lips against her mouth, stretching a hand to her cheek. When they broke apart Hinata's face was red but she sighed contentedly as Naruto quickly jogged over Sakura and Shion. Wrapping an arm around them, he bent down to kiss Sakura quickly reciprocating the action to Shion; for a much more significant amount of time.

They smiled at him and continued towards the group while Naruto went to fetch Shion's bag and pack up her tent. Hinata walked over and joined them.

"Hello Sakura. Hello Shion." She said, waving.

"Hey Hinata."

They noticed the others looking not so subtly at them in wonderment, surprised to see they weren't as hostile to each other as they were yesterday. Tsunade turned around and waved them over, keeping a sharp eye focused on Jiraiya who was scribbling furiously on his notepad.

"How are you girls? Shion? Sakura? Hinata? You three seem much more…..friendly today." She glanced at them as though daring them to deny it.

"Well Tsunade-Sama, we just had a difference in opinion that's all." Shion said, winking at them slyly.

"Hai, Tsunade-Sama. But we talked it over and came to an agreement." Added Sakura.

"And n-now we realize h-h-how silly it all really w-was and have decided to b-become friends." Stumbled out Hinata. Tsunade gave them a hard look before her face softened into a small smile.

"Well I'm glad you three settled your differences. It was bad enough I had to deal with these idiots letting our food supply be stolen by wild animals. I don't think I could have handled it if I had anymore drama today. We have to get moving soon if we are to make it to the village before noon. I suppose we may get there earlier since we don't have any food to carry." She said thoughtfully.

"Anyway you three better wait up there until we're ready to leave. I have to go make supervise these men and make sure they pack up everything right. Kami knows we don't need these buffoons to leave something important behind. Where the hell did they disappear to anyway?"

With that said Tsunade went back to the direction they came from as they walked towards the other women who had their supply packs lying by their feet. When they walked up Anko looked at them, a small smirk breaking out on her face.

"Well if it isn't the "Besties" girls. Not at each other's throats today are you? No cat-fighting today? What a shame, I would love to see a good girl fight today. I wonder what's got you all in such a good mood today." Anko snorted, looking at the girls up and down. Kurenai swatted Anko on the arm after giving them an apologetic look.

"Forgive her girls. Anko is just a little…frustrated right now and is looking to start trouble. She doesn't mean anything by it." Kurenai said, giving her friend a hard look. Anko smirked and gave them a wink before wiping her forehead and yawning dramatically.

"A little frustrated Kurenai-Chan? I haven't had a good lay in months with all of the Shinobi out and about. I've had to resort to using civilians for entertainment! Civilians! Weak, Puny, Stamina-Less civilians. Not to mention I've seen bigger cocks on a dog. No offense Hana-Chan."

Hana just grinned. "None taken Anko and I agree. Sometimes I am envious of the bitches at the compound because they always have a ready and willing male at their beck and call. Meanwhile for us, all of the men are either intimidated, all-talk and no action, or small. Even the Shinobi men; I get more pleasure from my vibrator then I do from them because they can't keep it hard long enough. I mean fuck, I'm an easy lay. Just hit me in that spot once and I'll gush like a water spout. But instead all I get is these fumbling idiots playing around in my cunt, like they're trying to solve a fucking jigsaw puzzle."

"OH MY GOD!" A voice shouted. There was a loud thump as Kiba's twitching body fell from the tree branch just over the women's heads. He was curled in the fetal position mumbling and moaning on and on about something as he desperately covered his ears.

"Runt, what the hell were you doing up there?" Hana asked, looking at her brother suspiciously.

"I was sitting up there keeping a look out when I hear my sister start to talk about sex, men, and her vibrator. Oh Kami, I think I'm going to need to bleach my ears! FUCK!"

The women had a good chuckle at Kiba's expense and even Kurenai giggled at her student.

"Oh please Runt-Boy you expect us to buy that?" Anko snorted at Kiba, watching as a blush appeared on his face. "Don't think that we didn't notice you up there the whole time eavesdropping. I also know for sure that you were comparing Hinata and Shion's breast sizes and determining which of them was hotter, you pervert. If you're going to peep at women at least have the decency to bring a tissue when your nose bleeds. And don't think I didn't see you looking at Sakura's ass and groaning. The nerve! Men!"

Kiba was caught red-handed so to speak and it didn't look like he would escape the wrath of the slowly surrounding women.

"Hey, what's going on?" Everyone turned to the direction of the voice. Naruto was walking towards them carrying a number of heavy backpacks on his arm before dropping them on the ground. He smiled until he noticed Kiba looking at him pleadingly from the ground. "What's wrong with Kiba? And why are all the guys up there?" There was a string of curses and everyone looked to the treetops that Kiba fell from.

"Damn it Naruto!" Shouted Kiba, who yelped when someone fell onto his back. Bodies started to fall from the trees and it revealed the disheveled men having the nerve to look sheepishly at the women.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me? All of you were spying on us? Even you Kakashi and Asuma?" Anko bellowed, frightening the men as she took a menacing step forward.

"Well we were originally up there hiding until Lady Tsunade cooled off but then we decided it might be safer to just remain-"

"Save it Kakashi!" Kurenai cut off, turning her glare towards Asuma. "You should be ashamed, all of you. Eavesdropping on women like children! What, do you all have the maturity of a 9 year old?"

Everyone looked at Kurenai in surprise at her outburst. Anko then grinned and wrapped an arm around Kurenai and Hana's shoulders. "Wow, Kurenai-Chan! Do you know how hot you look when you're mad?"

There was a low mumble from Asuma about Anko flirting with his girlfriend. "Can it Asuma. Everyone knows that Kurenai prefers me over you. Isn't that right baby?"

Kurenai smiled and pushed Anko away softly. "Oh Anko, you silly woman."

Naruto could not believe what he just stumbled onto. "What's going on here? I am so confused."

Everyone laughed at his expense and Shion patted him lightly on the cheek. "Oh, Naruto-Kun. You are so sweet." He still looked confused and that just made everyone laugh harder at the confounded expression on his face. That was until Tsunade appeared looking furious, soaked down to the bone.

"OK, THAT'S IT! EVERYBODY PICK UP YOUR SHIT BECAUSE WE ARE LEAVING NOW! NO EXCEPTIONS, MOVE!"

Everyone grabbed their packs and strapped them own quickly, lest they stir the wrath of Lady Tsunade. Naruto paused in securing his straps looking around for something.

"Hey, where's Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked. Apparently this was the wrong thing to say because it got Tsunade even more upset as she turned on him.

"FORGET THAT DAMN PERVERT! WE ARE LEAVING WITHOUT HIM! UNDERSTOOD?" They nodded. "Good, now let's go! Naruto you go out in front and carry Shion, the rest of us will follow you."

Naruto finished strapping his pack and kneeled down to allow Shion to climb on him. Shion held onto Naruto tightly as he sprinted through the thick trees, her now loose hair flowing in the wind as she rested her head on Naruto's shoulder. Even though you could hardly hear them, the other ninja weren't too far behind Naruto as they followed him through the trees. The cool wind picked up, and Shion hid her face in his shoulders to shield her face from the cold. The group of Shinobi were heading towards Shion's palace, Naruto at the peak, to finally have some rest after such a long mission. They were about five minutes into their journey when a bruised and limping Jiraiya appeared, whimpering every time he stepped on a branch to hard.

Thankfully, no one chose to acknowledge his presence in fear of infuriating Tsunade again. When Naruto felt Shion cuddle into his shoulder allowed himself a small grin and quick glance back at her. He smiled at the sight of her hiding her face against his shoulder and looked around quickly to locate Sakura and Hinata. He didn't have to look far, for there they were flanking him on either side. Both girls gave him a small smile and a quick wave. Naruto turned around and pushed off harder on the branches, increasing his speed with the cold air whipping past his face. After about forty minutes the city came into view and the group slowed down and jumped onto the ground choosing instead to walk on foot towards the city gates.

Naruto felt Shion stir and he briefly stopped to let her down. Shion wobbled on her feet a little and he quickly scooped her into his arms, carrying her bridal style. She let out a small sigh wrapping her arms around his neck and rubbing her nose against his neck. Despite that he could hear the tell-tale footsteps behind him, Naruto couldn't help but feel as though he and Shion were nearly alone. If someone had told him that one day he would be holding a beautiful priestess in his arms, and have three beautiful women as his girlfriends, he would have told them they spent too much time playing around in Orochimaru's old lab.

"Halt there! Who are you?" Asked the guard, who was looking at them suspiciously. "We are Shinobi from the Hidden Leaf Village hired to protect Priestess Shion. Here are our mission documents. Everyone, take out your ID." Spoke Tsunade, walking up and handing him the papers. One by one, everyone lined up to show the guards their ID's, Naruto somehow ending up in the back. Shion began to stir in his arms mumbling lowly as she yawned and blinked her eyes. She smiled when she saw Naruto grinning at her, reaching up a hand to caress his cheek.

"You're back home Shion-Chan. Well as soon as the guards let us through the gate." The line shuffled forward until Naruto was standing in front of the guard with a conscious Shion still snuggled into his body.

"Identification?" The guard asked shortly glancing surprisingly at Shion before giving Naruto a salty glare. Naruto stared back at him heatedly and made no move to get his ID. It seemed that the two men had launched into a testosterone contest. The others were looking back at them as they wondered why there was a sudden hostility between Naruto and the man.

"What the hell did they do to the gaki? I've never seen him this pissed before!" Whispered Anko to everyone as they stared on mesmerized. Tsunade moved through them and walked back towards Naruto, leaving a trail of dust in her wake. Hinata and Sakura glanced at each other briefly before following behind her.

"Naruto!" Tsunade yelled, temporarily breaking him from his reprieve. "What the hell is going on here?" She glanced between them expectantly crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows. At this time, Shion finally sensed that Naruto had not moved.

"Naruto-Kun…" She said glancing around until she followed Naruto's line of vision. "Joni, what are you doing here?" There was complete silence as Shion removed herself from Naruto's arms and glared at the guard; in the exact stance and expression that Tsunade currently wore on her face. The guard, Joni turned towards Shion and began to walk closer to her, oblivious to the murderous glare that Naruto was giving him. "Shion-Chan, please. Can't we talk? Alone?" He said glancing at the others around them. When he reached out his hand to touch her, Naruto drew his hand into fists and was prepared to hit Joni but Shion placed a hand on his bicep, rubbing him soothingly.

"Anything you have to say to me can be said in front of my boyfriend, _Joni_." Shion spat his name out as though saying it left a bitter acid in her mouth. Joni's eyes widened and he glared at Naruto, who had the decency to try not to look smug, the key word being **tried**.

"Your boyfriend?" Joni said in disbelief.

"Hai. Naruto-Kun this is the ex-boyfriend that I was telling you about." Naruto gave him a brief, stiff nod to which he did not return, scowling when the boy tried to come closer.

"Shion, are you out of your fucking mind?" The only thing that was holding Naruto back from pummeling him was Tsunade placing a hand on his shoulder and the fact that Hinata and Sakura were watching them concernedly. "This guy is a fucking Shinobi! What the hell kind of relationship are you supposed to have if this idiot goes and gets himself blown up, huh? Did you think about that?" He spat, ignoring the positively livid Naruto who was restrained only by the sheer power of Tsunade's iron grip. On any other person the strength would have shattered all the bones in their shoulder but on Naruto it presented itself as a withholding restraint. Barely.

"Joni, you will lower your voice right _fucking_ now. You are causing a scene." Shion whispered, holding on tighter to her boyfriend's arm. And it was true for some of the citizen's had begun to slowly gather around the gates to see what the commotion was about.

"Cause a scene? You want me to cause a scene? I'll give you a fucking scene alright! Don't you remember Shion that we just broke up on 6 months ago? And, and now you've already moved to the next fuck? What does that say about your honor?" Joni chided, coming in very close to her face.

In a move that surprised them all, Shion raised her hand and brought it down harshly against his face. To his credit he only winced but the hit was obviously a good one with the deep red bruise it left on his face. Naruto seemed to snap out of his brewing rage and stare at Shion in wonderment, as though he was the one who just got decked. Everyone else seemed to freeze and were looking at Shion in complete surprise.

"Damn, who knew that our little priestess could hit like that!" Said Anko.

"That was so fucking hot! I think I just came in my pants! OWW!" Yelped Kiba, rubbing the spot where his sister had just hit him. "What the hell was that for? OWW!"

"Keep you fucking mouth clean you little runt! Nobody wants to hear about your body fluids. Kusho (damn it), go stand over there! I can smell your musk from a fucking mile away." Growled Hana, watching as Kiba slowly walked away and given wide berth by everyone else. Poor Akamaru and his fierce loyalty followed after his soiled master, whining along the whole way.

"My honor! You want to talk about my fucking honor?" Shion said heatedly, moving closer and closer towards Joni as he stepped back from her rage. Even though he had a good four inches on her, Joni looked small and weak compared to the angry and pissed Shion. "Were you worried about my honor six months ago when you broke up with me? What about 32 weeks (8 months) ago when I found out that you were fucking my best friend? Or maybe even 10 months ago when you said that I was a bad lay? Hell, what about a fucking year ago when I gave up my fucking virginity, my _honor_ to you because you told me that I was the one? You sure as shit didn't give a damn about my honor then, so why do you give a fuck now? Is it because you decided now after breaking my heart that you want me back? That you want me because your old fucks have gotten stale and you wanted another shot at the **tight** priestess? Or maybe now that the novelty has worn off you want to go off and tell your friends that the stupid priestess took you back again after you've fucked every girl in Onigakure (Hidden Demon Village or Village Hidden in Demons)?"

Her voice was deadly quiet but every word rang loud as though she had yelled it at the top of her lungs. At some point Sakura and Hinata had sidled up to Naruto's side and held his hands inconspicuously, as their eyes pooled with warm tears on the brink of spilling over. Whether Tsunade noticed this was uncertain for she, like everyone else was too busy watching Shion tear this guy a new one.

"I don't know why you're suddenly _worried_ about my honor, _Joni_ but I really don't give a damn! But I do know why you are pulling this shit **here** and **now** of all fucking places. It's because now that I've found someone else you suddenly want to sink your teeth into me like I'm some fucking piece of meat, but I'm not Joni! I am a fucking person and now that you've chosen to acknowledge that, you want me to take you back. Well the truth is I don't fucking want you back! I already have a boyfriend that really loves me and that would never treat me like anyway short of worship! Even after all of the shit that you put me through and me having to carefully pick up and put together the pieces of my heart. Denying anyone access to my mind, body, or soul by being a self righteous and evil bitch for fear that someone would hurt me again; and this time I wouldn't be able to pick myself back up again. Naruto-Kun understood everything I've had to go through since my childhood and was patient and kind to me while was a selfish and stuck-up brat. Never before had I ever had a true friend until Naruto-Kun and never before had I had many people who truly and genuinely cared for me until I met the people you see around me."

Shion was on a roll and everyone around her couldn't help but smile at the brave and strong young woman that stood before them. Naruto felt a huge sense of pride that his girl could stand up for herself and hand somebody their ass if they messed with her. His other girls squeezed his hands as they leaned against him, wiping happy tears from their face as they watched their friend stand up for herself.

"My life does not revolve around you Joni and I promised myself that exactly one week after we broke up that I was never going to cry anymore tears over you. Because it would not only be a dishonor to me and everything I stand for but it would be a dishonor to those people who sacrificed their selves for me. They've given their lives so that can protect the world from demons not so I could cry over a dysfunctional relationship when I didn't even bat an eyelash in mourning or grief of those who gave everything for me. I've spent too much of my time wasted over you and I will never do it again. Goodbye Joni, and for your sake I hope no one does to your heart what you did to mine because I would never wish anything so evil and so cruel upon my worst enemy." With that Shion walked past him, her head held high and her eyes straight forward. Naruto gave his girls hands a little squeeze before he followed after Shion but not until after landing a hard hit to Joni's face. Effectively making the asshole squeal like a little bitch as he bent down to eye level.

"You're lucky that's all I did you stupid fuck after what you put my Shion through. I don't know what the fuck you were thinking, abusing a beautiful woman like her but I don't give a fucking care. Your loss is my gain and I am going to tell you this once, so you better fucking make sure you hear **me** loud and clear: You are never to talk to Shion unless she talks directly to you and if she does you better fucking address her as Shion**-Sama**. Are we clear?" Joni nodded letting out a howl when it caused a shot of pain to run through his face. "Good. If Shion-Chan ever tells me that you spoke to her, talked to her, or even fucking looked at her the wrong way, I'll cut off your balls and use them as a fucking wind chime!" Joni let out a moan of pain screaming when Naruto kicked him hard in the ribs. The blond haired Shinobi quickly caught up to his girlfriend wrapping both arms around her waist and kissing the back of her neck.

"I'm so fucking proud of you baby. If Baa-Chan and Hinata-Chan and Sakura-Chan weren't holding me back I don't know what I would have done. Fuck Shion-Chan, baby, you have no idea how hot it was to watch you hand that guy his ass. If I wasn't afraid Baa-Chan would castrate me I would take you right here, right now no matter who was watching. I don't think I will ever get enough of you now." He whispered, sucking a small part of her neck. Shion moaned and held his head as he began to nibble a line along her shoulder. She twirled around and wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning quietly when he held her legs around his waist.

"Oh Naruto-Kun, I love you! So fucking much!" She whispered desperately entangling her fingers in the roots of his hair. Suddenly they heard clapping and broke apart to see the villagers forming around them, eyes alit with joy and faces full of happy smiles. One mother walked up to Shion and hugged her tightly.

"Our young Shion-Sama, what a wonderful woman you have become. Your mother, Kami bless her soul, would be so proud of you! You are a beautiful young lady and have yourself a wonderful man to _fulfill_ all of your needs." Shion blushed into Naruto's chest and Naruto could only rub the back of his head sheepishly as he kept one arm wrapped around Shion. "Young man, please take good care of our priestess and keep her safe will you. We need her strong leadership and courage now more than ever."

"Yes ma'am I will protect with my life. Believe It!" Shion swatted his shoulder playfully but smiled nonetheless. There was a tug on her shirt and she saw a little girl, with her thumb in her mouth, looking at her in amazement. "Sh-Shion-Sama, will y-y-you give me a hug t-too? Like m-mama?" Shion smiled brightly and bent down to the little girl, taking her hand.

"Of course I will. Next time you don't even need to ask." Shion whispered, embracing the little girl firmly as a small tear ran down her cheek. "Maybe if we ask really sweetly, Naruto-Kun will give us a hug too." The little girl's eyes went wide as a blush spread over her soft cheeks. She tugged on Naruto's pants and motioned for him to bend down to hear her. When he did the little girl whispered, "Naruto-Sama, will you hug me and Shion-Sama?" Naruto smiled as he whispered back, "Of course I will." He hugged tight until he turned her in his arms and began tickling her. They laughed and giggled until Naruto spotted Hinata and Sakura with Tsunade not too far away.

"Hey little princess if walk to those three lovely ladies right there they'll give you a hug." The girl looked at them and smiled. "Really?" Naruto grinned, "Yeah just walk up to them and hug them and they'll hug you back. I promise." With that the little girl walked over there and hugged Tsunade's leg, surprising the unaware Hokage. Naruto gave the girl a thumbs-up and Tsunade saw the direction that she was looking at smirking when she realized it was Naruto. Tsunade picked the girl up and gave her a long hug, as she played with Tsunade's hair. The girl then whispered something in Tsunade's ear and Tsunade smiled before handing her over to Sakura. Sakura hugged her too giving her hair a small pat before handing her to Hinata who hugged her as well, then gave the girl a raspberry on her stomach.

Soon everyone walked over to the group of Shinobi and priestess and began to give out hugs and compliments and thanks to all of them, even Kiba who also attracted a good number of the village's female pets. Poor guy. It was well into the afternoon when they were finally done after countless hugs and conversations, the group finally made the trudge up to the palace where they would take some time to freshen up before leaving to eat dinner out at the best restaurant in the village, on the insistence of the owner. When they did get to the restaurant they saw that it had a good crowd tonight but were able to get seats in the back where the best hibachi grills were. Naruto and his girls took up the first three chairs on their side followed, by Kiba, Ino, Anko, Jiraiya, Asuma, Hana, and Kakashi. Everyone else spread out on the other two sides and were seated quite comfortably despite the large number of people at the table.

Shion insisted on sitting on Naruto's lap so that none of the girls would have to be more than a seat away from Naruto. The owner of the restaurant came out to greet them and told them that their entire meal would be on the house tonight. Even after Asuma said that Chōji could eat everyone under the table and that Naruto was a close second.

"Hey I'm a growing boy and I need to eat." Was Naruto's defense and everyone laughed at him, eventually so did he. Soon the cooks came out with 4 to each side or 1 for every two persons, except for Naruto and Chōji. They had their own personal chef to accommodate them because the owner wanted to make sure they were completely satisfied. Once they had given the chef their orders, everyone settled down as they gave out the pre-course meals of homemade ramen and spring salad with shrimp & salmon rolls. Shion would try to feed Naruto some of her shrimp and salmon rolls but would always miss getting some sauce on his cheeks. Of course she and everyone else would laugh and Anko would call him a messy eater until Naruto would wipe some of with his finger and rub some on her nose.

It was all good fun but Shion would allow Naruto to feed himself the ramen. After all, hot broth is nothing to take lightly. When he was sure no one was looking (except Shion who would be on watch), Naruto would lean over to Sakura or Hinata and take their hand and place a small kiss on it before giving them a quick peck on the lips. They hadn't had time to tell everyone that Sakura and Hinata were now dating Naruto too because of everything that happened today. It didn't look they would have a chance tonight with all the noise around in the restaurant so it would have to wait until tomorrow. The cook's began putting on a show cracking eggs with the side of their spatula and tossing the egg shells in someone else's hat. It was fun to watch especially when they began juggling the raw fish in mid air with their spatula, passing around to the next chef until they ended up with the same ingredients they had before.

Servers began bringing out plates and set them out just as the cooks were plating up the rice, serving double portions to Chōji and Naruto. It was the house deluxe: scallops, shrimp, prime rib, lobster, and chicken. Normally one plate alone would cost 5000 ryō ($50) but it was on the house tonight. Everyone dug into the delicious food and to his credit Naruto only had 3 plates compared to Chōji's 7. But Naruto had also been sampling from Shion, Sakura, and Hinata's plates all night too. When they were done the chef brought out dessert, delicious chocolate cake served with a scoop of ice cream and fudge. Naruto didn't know which was more sinful the chocolate cake or the sexy little moans that his girls would let out whenever they took a bite out of the cake.

"If I have my way, those won't be the only moans you'll be making tonight." Naruto whispered seductively, causing them to blush at the implication. After everyone finished with dinner, Shion thanked the owner profusely and offered to cover for the meal.

"Shion-Sama, it is fine. I was glad to have you and your friends business today and hope that y'all will return here again before you leave. It was a pleasure meeting you all and I want to say thank you for protecting our priestess. Now y'all go on and have a good night hear?"

"Ok, thank you Kunicho-San!" Shion waved as the group made the long but much more pleasant trek to the palace. The doormen greeted them when they arrived, bowing them inside. Servants came and led the others back to their rooms as Shion followed to tell each person good night. Naruto, Sakura and Hinata followed behind her as she led them to her room closing the door behind her. Suddenly Naruto felt the back of neck heat up and his muscles began to contract and release at a rapid set.

"Why are you acting so nervous now Naruto-Kun? You weren't nearly this nervous this morning or at dinner." Shion irked, noting Naruto's twitchy behavior. Hinata was concerned about Naruto but was still feeling nervous as well. Naruto stood with his hands in the pockets of his jacket, staring down at the floor before shaking his head.

**Warning: **_**Lemon Scene**_

"Well just sit down and relax. I think you're just feeling the "first time" jitters. Don't worry Naruto-Kun we can take care of that for you." Said Shion, leading him to the large, thick-curtained canopy bed. Shion sidled on to his lap and grabbed his hair by the roots placing a deep kiss on his lips. Moments after the intimate embrace began Naruto felt his old confidence resurfacing and soon he took the lead by thrusting his tongue into Shion's warm and waiting mouth. She moaned and ran her hand along his chest, slowly unfastening the zipper on his jacket.

Hinata and Sakura looked at each other and nodded silently heading over to engaging couple. Naruto's jacket lay abandoned on the floor with his shirt soon to follow. So intense was the heat of their passionate lusting for each other that neither one noticed that Hinata and Sakura had appeared next to them on the bed. He felt a tug on his belt and looked down to see Hinata unfastening the buckle a red blush lining her cheeks but her expression showed she was determined nevertheless. Sakura pulled his head towards her and gently sucked his bottom lip between her teeth. She and Shion alternated between keeping Naruto's attention on them so Hinata wouldn't feel so heavily scrutinized.

Shion broke away from Naruto's kisses and proceeded to help Hinata pull Naruto's pants down to his ankles. His stiff erection was nearly stretching his briefs to the point of ripping and they gently released the limb from its cotton confines. Naruto broke from Sakura's kiss temporarily to watch Hinata take his hard cock into her mouth, deep down her throat. He hissed and let out a groan becoming muffled when Sakura turned him back towards her and used her tongue to keep his mouth otherwise preoccupied; though his mind was torn between the sensations.

'_Kami this feels so good! I feel like I'm about to explode! Fuck, who knew Hinata had it in her to give me two blowjobs in one day! Damn! The things these girls are doing shouldn't be legal the way they just set me on fire with one touch._' Naruto thought, feeling his body getting warm from the intense passions he was feeling.

Sakura felt Naruto's hand glide underneath her shirt and reach to the back of her bra. She moaned and pulled the shirt over her head revealing her bra hanging loosely from her shoulders. His fingers made quick work of the latch of her bra and released the large, supple breasts previously confined in the thin piece of fabric. A warm and wet tongue encased her left nipple and she threaded her fingers through his hair pulling him closer to the sensitive flesh; his free hand began to gently tease the exposed nipple by gently pinching and pulling, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger.

'_Yes Naruto-Kun! Yes! More! Give me more!_' Thought Sakura.

Her moans attracted the attention of Shion and Hinata who ceased their ministrations to watch them. Naruto didn't notice they had stopped because he was so absorbed into the task of pleasing Sakura. He pulled away when he felt her nubs become small pebbles causing an unsatisfactory moan and pout. Smiling lightly he whispered in her ear, making her smile in return before standing and beginning to remove her pants and underwear. Grabbing Hinata and Shion, he sat them on his legs before removing their shirts and unclasping the bras, flinging them across the room.

Naruto placed a hand on the breast of Shion and Hinata using his tongue to pleasure the one nearest him. He started by gently licking Hinata's right breast and Shion's left, giving the other equal attention. Feeling a warm object encase his cock, Naruto didn't blink when he saw a head of pink hair bobbing up and down between his legs. When Sakura scraped her teeth along his length, he felt his balls begin to tighten and increase before letting go of his load, flooding directly into Sakura's mouth. She swallowed greedily not wasting a single drop and milking him for all his worth.

He felt himself fall back against the bed from his instantaneous and explosive release, panting heavily and trying to catch his breath. Glancing down at the edge of the bed his eyes welcomed the sight of Sakura and Shion making out intensely rubbing their body against each other. Hinata was slowly crawling up the bed along his body, biting her bottom lip seductively. Pressing her body against his she kissed him deeply before kissing her way down his body, paying special attention to his muscled chest. She felt him pull her back up and he kissed her slowly savoring the taste of her mouth.

Wrapping her arm around his neck Hinata reciprocated the action, rubbing her palms between the joints of his shoulder. Her soft lips begin to kiss along the long expanse of skin around his neck until she flipped on her back and pulled him on top of her with a desperate kiss.

"Please Naruto-Kun! You're the only one I want to be with! I don't think I can wait any longer!" Hinata said desperately, moaning while he showered her neck in kisses; pausing at her plea and looking at the pouting girl beneath him.

"Hinata-Chan! Are you sure about this? I don't want you to think that you have to do this to please me. When I said that I wanted you I didn't mean I just wanted to have sex with you. I just wanted to be able to hold you and show how much I love you with my heart. Please Hinata-Chan, if you don't want to go that far we'll stop now." He said, running a hand through her silken violet hair.

Hinata smiled and kissed him chastely, whispering, "Yes, Naruto-Kun. I've been waiting so long for you to love me and now that I know you feel the same way; I'm not going to give up now. Please Naruto-Kun, make me yours forever."

He gently ran a hand along her cheek softly whispering her name. Looking back he saw Shion and Sakura still heavily wrapped between each other's lips. Naruto took the hint and kissed Hinata before slowly making his way down her body, pausing to lick the skin just below her waistline. Kissing a line of hot fire along her thighs Naruto gazed in wonder at the soft and springy flesh. His attention was drawn to delicate mound between her legs, glistening with moisture.

Placing her legs on his shoulders he gave them one final kiss before delving deep into her folds. Hinata's reaction was explosive and instant grabbing his hair by the roots to push his tongue deeper. Unnoticed by either, Shion and Sakura had snuck onto the bed. Sakura locked Hinata in a passionate kiss running a hand up and down her body while Shion snuck up behind Naruto and wrapped her arms around his waist; bringing a hand down below and rubbing his cock between her hands.

The vibration of his groan was directly reverberated through Hinata's core leaving her with an intense wave of pleasure. His tongue spread deep within her core, twirling along the slick walls and tasting the sweet essence. Hinata's screams of pleasure were only spurring Naruto on faster and it was lucky that they reinforced the wall with a chakra barrier. He felt her body begin to tighten and a flood of thick creamy liquid emerged, swallowing every drop that fell from her core. A small amount of moisture escaped past his tongue and covered her nether lips but was quickly captured up by his fingers.

Staring straight into Hinata's glazed eyes he slowly rubbed his coated fingers teasingly against his lips before licking the liquid on his fingers. Hinata moaned loudly whispering his name, her body covered in a sheen of sweat and hair soaked and flailed over the top of the bed; her breasts being lovingly cherished by Sakura's tongue and fingers. Shion surprised them and snatched Naruto's previously coated fingers and sucked them seductively, running her tongue between the digits and gently pumping them in and out of her lips. Naruto growled and pulled her into a furious kiss, tasting the lingering scent of Hinata and Shion on her bottom lip.

He was being riled with her legs wrapped around tight around his waist. They broke away from each other and Naruto stood and slowly made his way up Hinata's body giving her a smoldering kiss. Hinata wrapped her arms and legs around him, pushing them as close together as possible. She felt his hard erection poking her waist and twisted her lower body to tease him. Growling possessively, Naruto pressed his pelvis tight against her thighs to stop the delicious friction between their bodies.

Hinata pulled him down for a kiss wrapping her arms around his neck. "Naruto-Kun, please! I can't wait anymore!" Hinata moaned into his ear, flicking her tongue across his earlobe, and gently nibbling on the warm skin. Naruto lined himself up with her entrance and glanced one more time at Hinata; the wide smile on her face was all the approval he needed before slowly sliding his length into her moist folds. The tightness of his entry was felt between both of them and caused them to wince slightly.

Naruto pushed deeper, hoping her slick walls would make his entrance go smoothly. Looking down, he saw Hinata's brow tensed in a furrow and the sounds of her heavy panting; he lowered his lips to hers and gave her a consuming kiss to take her mind off everything but the pleasure it was igniting within her. The kiss was deemed successful as an alleviant when he felt Hinata's body relax below him and felt some of the tightness of her walls disappear allowing more of him in. Shion helped to relax Hinata further by rubbing her head soothingly and Sakura reached between their joining and began to gently rub her clit. That was enough for Naruto to push himself balls deep into Hinata without her noticing the uncomfortable tightness.

Naruto was surprised when he didn't feel a barrier but remembered Ero-Sannin telling him about the special training kunoichi go through for specialized missions. Though the old pervert never mentioned anything about sex, Naruto now figured this must be a result of the intense training. Soon he broke away from the kiss and began to move slowly inside of her pussy being careful not to move too fast and risk stretching her tighter than she already was. Hinata moaned loudly and wrapped her legs tighter around Naruto, using her legs to prevent him from pulling out.

"Naruto-Kun p-please! Move f-faster." She begged thrusting her own hips against him in rhythm. Naruto hissed at her warmth coating his cock and began to move faster slamming harder into her soaking cunt. Taking a stiff nipple into his mouth Naruto twirled his hips while diving deep into her cavern. Hinata was feeling ecstasy spread throughout her body and making every inch of her skin extra sensitive to his touch.

"More give me more! Give me more, Naruto-Kun. Pound your big cock into me until I can't walk!"

'_Oh fuck! Hinata has such a fucking dirty mouth. Damn, now my control is slipping; I have to resist going faster or else I might hurt her….Aw fuck it._'

Her request shattered any gentle resistance left in Naruto's mind and had him pounding her into the mattress causing the headboard to bang into the wall, leaving small dents with each thrust. Her screams of pleasure were muffled by Naruto's mouth, her nails scratching against the slick skin of his back; just barely holding on to prevent herself from being launched into the headboard. Shion felt tingles down her spine watching Naruto and Hinata go at it like animals in heat. She noticed Sakura was just as equally affected, twisting her nipples and toying with her clit, watching the two from an adjacent chair. Sakura noticed her looking too and bit her bottom lip, moaning out in ecstasy and running her coated fingers quickly out of her pussy. Her fingers were pulled out from her heat and a warm tongue took their place rushing in and out. Shion had walked over and began pleasuring Sakura, hoping to relieve them both of their sexual frustration.

Naruto was so focused on Hinata he didn't see the side show going on between them. His pubic hair rubbed heavily against her clit and emitted growing tingles to Hinata's core, sending her body into near pleasure overload and rocking their hips against each other in a movement so fluid it was instinct. He paused in his ministrations and broke their kiss to lean back against his feet, pulling out of her warm pussy. They moaned unhappily and Hinata looked up at him and nearly cried in frustration when he began stroking himself. His chest heaved heavily before he grabbed her thighs pulling her to him and giving her small kiss before returning to his former pose. Hinata figured out what he wanted to do and quickly pushed herself to him, eager to continue where they left off in this new position.

Naruto placed her left leg over his shoulder and the other wrapped around his hips. He quickly entered her and started at a slow pace to see if she felt any pain in this new position. Her expression was anything but painful but quite the opposite with her faced twisted in pleasure. Satisfied with her reaction he picked up his previous pace using her hips to hold her to him. Their sounds of pleasure had increased because of the deeper feeling this new arrangement created for them. His cock was reaching deeper than before allowing him to feel so much of her, seeming like he was part of her body. Loud moans were echoing through the room and he noticed that some sounded different from Hinata's. Beads of sweat littered his hair. Naruto glanced over in the corner and saw Shion and Sakura with legs wrapped around each other bumping hip to hip and creating hot friction. They didn't see that they were being watched while he stared hungrily at them pumping hard into Hinata.

Hinata was writhing beneath holding her chest and finding breathing to be a slight struggle, taking Naruto's ferocious pounding. Her mind was blank and she was sweating heavily from the intense heat passing through her body. Hinata's climax was fast approaching and her lover felt it too when his manhood was trapped in a vice grip between her legs. The feeling of her closing so tightly around him and the deliriously sensual sounds escaping from her lips nearly set him on edge; causing him to grit his teeth and speed up his thrusts moving fast to his body's limit.

'_Damnit! If Hinata keeps squeezing around me like this I'm going to explode.' _Naruto thought hearing her screams of pleasure telling him that she had just reached her peak. The feeling around his cock was similar to being wrapped in shrinking rubber tube.

"Oh Naruto-Kun! Yes! Yes! Oh Kami, I'm cumming!" Hinata shouted at the top of her voice. Her back arched at an impossible angle off the bed rising in unison with her climax. Naruto gritted his teeth and tried to rein in his own release. It was to no avail and he felt himself harden considerably and release his load into her waiting heat. They moaned at his release, their warmth merging together. They lay panting, forehead to forehead.

"Naruto-Kun. I-I think I love you. Even more than before." Whispered Hinata, pushing the wet hair from his face.

"Hinata-Chan. I….I think I love you too." Naruto said just as quietly, gathering her into a content and loving kiss. Her hand found its way into his hair, their lips moving gently in sync against each other. When they broke apart Naruto kissed her neck, smiling against the hot skin. It wasn't until then that they noticed Sakura panting loudly, Shion's tongue deep into her folds.

"Oh…Oh Shion-Chan! I think I'm…..ohhh…..I'm getting closer!" Moaned Sakura rubbing her breasts roughly pressing her pussy against Shion's tongue. Naruto slowly pulled out of Hinata, kissing her chastely when she moaned out of discontent, before sneaking over to the two pleasuring females. He kneeled behind Shion kissing her neck lightly. Shion stopped immediately and pulled from Sakura's folds, welcomed happily into Naruto's hot mouth. Sakura was watching in pleasure and slight frustration at the event going on before her. The couple kissed deeply, seemingly ignoring her presence. That notion was dispelled however when she felt three very large and calloused fingers enter her pussy.

Obviously belonging to Naruto whose fingers far outsized Shion and her own digits. Hinata it seemed had wanted in on the action and placed herself behind Sakura beginning to rub her hard nipples. Sakura was in a haze of intense bliss caused by none other than the blond sex god currently eating her out and the two eager females bringing her to her peak.

"Fuck yes! Naruto-Kun, eat my pussy! Fuck, I'm cumming!" Sakura screamed releasing her nectar into Naruto's awaiting and eager mouth. Her essence lingered on his lips just before she bent down to kiss him, the smell of her was faintly resemblance to sweet cherry blossoms.

'_Mmmm so this is what I taste like.' _Thought Sakura, tasting herself against Naruto's lips. The flavor reminded her of fresh and delicious cherries. Shion and Hinata removed themselves from her body whilst she was occupied with Naruto. Naruto grabbed her rear and hoisted her up, walking them over to the bed. Sakura let out a gasp of surprise when he immediately attacked her breasts nibbling the taut pebbles between his teeth. His roughness and domination over her body lit a fire in her region that had never been sparked before. Her submission was short lived and, with some struggle, she flipped them over so that he was beneath her.

Sakura wiggled her hips against his engorged cock feeling the hard organ rub against her clit. Grabbing him by the base and teasing him with her entrance, Sakura let out a sound of shock and pleasure when Naruto thrust into her wet heat without warning. Her breasts bounced up in down with every powerful plunge of his hips, moving inside of her at an unbelievable pace. Before Sakura knew what was happening, her fingers made their way to his chest, using her hands to push off Naruto's body at an equal speed. Naruto groaned feeling her slide up and down his cock, her warmth encumbering him like a wet blanket. Sakura placed her hands on his hip bone holding them to the bed.

Naruto was curious to see what she would do and, for the moment, remained submissive to her. Sakura smiled at the fact that Naruto trusted her enough to let her take the lead and rode him with abandon, letting all of her inhibitions free. Her hair shook wildly into her face, swaying with every twist and thrust of her hips. The sight before him would be forever etched in his mind on those lonely nights at home or on solo missions.

Naruto visualized the look of pure ecstasy on Sakura's face as she rode him, feeling her milk his body until his cock stiffened inside of her.

'_Oh fuck. Sakura-Chan's going to make me cum soon. I have to get back in control.' _Naruto sat up and grabbed her hips, slamming them down over and over against his cock. Sakura seemed relieved and allowed him to direct her body swiveling her hips in tandem and pulling her sexy, blonde lover in for a passionate kiss.

They weren't the only ones in a furious and steaming lip lock. Hinata and Shion were locked in each other's warm embrace, their breasts pressing against each other. Sakura's fingernails dug into Naruto's back, leaving scars and bruises on his back. He growled thrusting harshly into her lifting his hips inches above the mattress.

"Naruto-Kun, Naruto-Kun! YES! YES! YES! Fuck my pussy! Yeah, just like that! OH SHIT! OH FUCK! I THINK I'M GONNA CUM! OH YES! I'M CUMMING!"

Hearing the vulgar and crude words emitting form Sakura's mouth was a shock to his system but Naruto took it in stride, his ego swelling from the swear laden praises.

Sakura's arms gave out and she collapsed against his chest. Her breathing was labored but she pulled him in a kiss and he moved more slowly inside of her holding out her release to smolder inside her loins.

Sakura let out a deep and wanton sound of ecstasy in experiencing her first non self-induced orgasm, her warm and sticky nectar covering Naruto's cock.

Sakura was completely exhausted but she couldn't stop the smile that spread throughout her face. Her hair was in complete disarray and she was sticky, sweaty mess but Sakura couldn't find it in herself to care.

'_Ughh, I'm so sore. To think that I ignored Naruto-Kun all this time for Sasuke and those other guys. I'll never make that mistake again.'_

Sakura let a small gasp of surprise when she felt Naruto sit up, feeling him still hot and hard inside her pussy.

"Who said we were done? You've got yours and now you're gonna give me mine." Naruto turned her around in his lap with her back was pressed against his chest. He kissed against her neck and took her breasts between his rough hands, thrusting slowly inside her. Sakura knew she was sore and that she definitely would be walking with a limp tomorrow. However, she couldn't bring herself to care with Naruto's cock sliding so deliciously in and out of her dripping cunt. One of Naruto's hands made its way to her cheek, turning it towards him to collect her lips in a kiss.

His tongue caressed her own, her mouth being submissively dominated. His motions became quicker and deeper determined to pleasure her once again before reaching his own climax. Sakura felt his hands make their way from her hips to her bouncing breasts rubbing her pert nipples between his rough fingers. She happily embraced it letting the warmth spread through until she could feel herself clenching around his manhood. She felt Naruto stiffen behind her his movements becoming more erratic and desperate.

His pace picked up, the sound of her hips crashing against his cock intensifying the experience.

"Naruto-Kun, I-I'm cumming! Oh Kami! Yes! Yes!"

Her pussy clamped around him tight coating him a rushing cascade of wetness. Naruto groaned throatily at her release, shooting his seed deep inside her warmth. He collapsed onto his back and Sakura fell back with him.

"Oh Naruto-Kun! That was amazing." Naruto smiled and placed a small kiss on her shoulder, his arms crossed over her midsection.

"I'm glad you thought so Sakura-Chan. Though this isn't even the first of it. They'll be much more to _cum_, if I have anything to say about it." He smiled at his joke and tickled her sides sending Sakura into a fit of giggles. Her cheeks flushed bright red and she caved under Naruto's curious gaze.

"Well…it's just that this is the first time I never had to….you know…to…umm get myself there." Naruto's eyebrows disappeared into his hair at Sakura's confession.

"So you mean I was you first…well not your first but your _first_…." He grinned at her blushing and shy expression, running his tongue along right earlobe and taking the flesh softly between his teeth.

"Well if it's any consolation, Sakura-Chan you were my first love. Not to mention the star of my fantasies on my three year trip with Jiraiya…well you and Hinata-Chan." He said honestly.

Their breath was still heavily labored and quick but the satisfaction was well worth it. Sakura's hand snaked its way into his hair and she pulled him in for a passionate kiss. They heard Shion let out a loud moan, squeezing her clit while Hinata rubbed between the joining of their bodies to stimulate their orgasm.

"Oh yes Hinata-Chan! Oh Kami I'm cumming so hard! Yes! Oh Naruto-Kun!"

"Shion-Chan I'm cumming too! Shion-Chan! Naruto-Kun!"

Sakura moved off Naruto's lap, whimpering when she felt him removed from her warmth. He grabbed her in an embrace placing a kiss on her forehead.

Naruto quickly made his way over to Hinata and Shion who lay spooned with one another; their lips locked passionately writhing against each other. They noticed him watching them and weren't at all abashed to be caught in such a compromising position. They released each other and Shion stood to wrap her arms around Naruto's neck. He pulled her up with his hands firm on her rear. Shion just giggled when he dropped her onto the bed watching him bend between her legs.

Naruto's mouth was level with her wet coated walls watching a drip of nectar roll its way from her outer lips to the comforter. His index finger reached out to catch it and he slowly placed the digit between his lips. Shion moaned reaching a hand down between her legs as she watched him spread her legs wider.

He looked on, mesmerized, while she pleasured herself before his eyes. Her fingers moved in and out of her pussy coating thick with her wetness. She gasped aloud when Naruto added two fingers to her own stretching her walls further. He watched her heaved breaths moving his fingers faster when she removed her own to be placed against her clitoris. Her hand grabbed his and shoved it harder into her mound using her hips to gain friction. A third and fourth finger roughly stretched its way with the others until Naruto could almost fit his hand in her stretched pussy.

Shion was gratified from the abuse her body was taking at the hands of Naruto. Still riding up from her previous high, her pussy began to clamp tight around his fingers and she knew was close. He pumped them faster vigorously watching her bite her lip to stop from screaming. Naruto desperately wanted to hear his name slip from her lips in a fit of pleasure and spread her legs wide, his fingers reaching farther inside of her warmth. Shion released her lip and desperately begged him for more rubbing her clit while his fingers were thrust deep inside of her.

"Yes! Naruto-Kun…Mmmm more! I'm cumming!"

Naruto removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue, tasting her as soon of the rush of liquid came flooding past his lips. The taste reminded him of an exotic and lavender fruit he had once eaten on his training trip with Ero-Sannin. It was sweet and thick almost like the sap of a peach but left a pleasantly sharp after taste. His nose rested against the small patch of white blond hair covering her womanhood and he inhaled the scent of fluorescent white lilies.

He was pulled up by the roots of his hair by Shion, who was eager to taste herself against his mouth. Her legs wrapped their way around his waist, jolting his pelvis against her. She wanted him and she wanted him now but Naruto had other plans. He flipped her over so that she was lying on her stomach, standing her on her hands & knees pulling her legs wide apart. The sight of her dripping core ignited a deep fire within his loins and, like a man possessed, he slowly ran his thumb against the pearl bundle of nerves at the entrance. Shion bit her lip to cover a moan, whimpering slightly when his thumb was removed from her sensitive clit. Naruto grinned slightly, lining up the head of his cock to her moist slit.

"Please Naruto-Kun, Don't tease me!" Shion cried, reaching back and smacking his thigh.

"Alright Shion-Chan." Naruto said, holding back a laugh. All humor of the situation vanished when the tip of his cock was pressed into her, already feeling her pussy stretching around his thickness. Shion gasped at his size, letting out a whimpering moan when he pushed himself deep inside of her. The support in her arms failed and she fell face-forward onto the pillows. Naruto moved slowly marveling at the sight of his cock sliding in and out the young priestess. He could just not believe his luck in acquiring, not only a gorgeous priestess as a girlfriend but arguably, two of the young and most beautiful kunoichi in all the Shinobi Nations. The delectable beauty before him wriggled in pleasure at his movements; before he knew it his lips attacked the expanse of her bare back that was beckoning him like a siren's call. Shion clutched at his hair, moaning as his wet tongue began to tease a sensitive spot of her neck ever so lightly.

"Naruto-Kun! More! P-Please! I need to f-f-feel more of you."

Her request was granted when Naruto sat up on his knees, yanking her to luscious thighs to him harshly, and began urging his hips forward like a mad man. So strong was the force of his thrusts that the headboard was slammed viciously into the wall. Shion rested her head upon the crook of her arm, desperate not to yell out to the high heavens. That, however, couldn't prevent her from shouting out when Naruto reached a spot deep inside her body that brought her closer to the edge of insanity.

"Yes, Yes, YES! NARUTO-KUN! FUCK YES! RIGHT THERE! RIGHT THERE!"

Naruto paused for a moment to reach down between them and, with two fingers, adjusted the angle of his cock to hit the spot. Every. Single. Time. The muscles in his chest expanded and constricted with each thrust and arms stretched with the effort to hold Shion's hips against the force of his thrusts. He threw back his head and emitted a throaty moan, reaching up with one hand to wipe the sweaty hair from his face. His rhythm never broke and among Shion's mewls of pleasure, felt the familiar tightening around his dick.

'_Fuck, Shion-Chan is so fucking hot when she cums. She feels so damn tight and wet around me.'_

"Oh, Oh, YES NARUTO-KUN! I'M GOING TO FUCKING CUM! I'M GOING TO FUCKING CUM!" Her unfiltered words were all that were needed for Naruto bring his hand down hard on her left ass cheek. Shion's back lifted up in pleasure when he brought his hand down again, whimpering from the delicious sear of pain.

"Yeah you like that don't you baby?" Naruto said as he brought his hand down again, placing his left hand on her right hip while using the other one to pull lightly on her hair. Shion opened her mouth but no sound came out instead her eyes rolled in her head as she rode through her long gearing climax. It lasted for what seemed like forever to Shion until she finally came crashing back down to earth, breathing heavily as she struggled to catch her breath. Through all this, Naruto continued to thrust into her slowing down to a moderate pace. He removed his hand from her thighs and laid his largely muscled and warm frame against her, supporting the weight against his elbows.

"Look at me baby." He whispered. Shion immediately turned around to find an exuberant Naruto placing small kisses on her shoulder. Her hand somehow weaved itself from underneath her to find the back of Naruto's tangled and wet hair to pull him in for a kiss. They never broke eye contact as she continued to kiss him and he continued moving himself further and further into her wet heat. Reluctantly, Shion tuned her head and rested it on her arm once again as Naruto kept thrusting inside of her moderately, kissing her neck and whispering inside of her ear.

"I love you so much Shion-Chan. I love being around you and I love being the only one who can make you feel this way." Shion let out a low moan when he began to twirl his hips, flexing her like never before. She could feel the taut muscles of his abdomen on her burning skin and the sensual feel of his pelvic muscles rubbing against her plump ass cheeks. It was as passionate and intimate of a moment as she could hope for and the mere thought of the position started the coiling of her stomach. She moaned softly as the climax took over her quietly and with little resistance. The orgasm had to be the quietest she ever had in vocal terms but that didn't make it any less amazing or significant.

The warm blanket of flesh that had previously covered her was removed soon followed by Naruto's cock. Shion cried out in discontentment until she felt a heavy thump beside her, where Naruto now placed himself. His eyes were closed in concentration and his hand was moving up and down quickly over his cock. Sakura and Hinata had walked over after moaning out their own climaxes from listening to Naruto & Shion go at it. The sight before them however, was more beautiful and arousing than anything they'd ever witnessed. Right before them their blonde lover sat stroking himself as he pushed closer and closer to his own climax. There was no better view in the world than a moisture soaked Naruto touching himself.

Even as the sweat dripped down her breasts, Shion could not stop herself from licking her lips at the beautiful sight. She noticed Hinata and Sakura watching as well and they caught each others eyes. There seemed to be a silent communication between the three as they focused on Naruto. His eyes were closed and his breath became heavier in short, quick gasps.

They shot open when he felt something wet and warm against his chest. He saw Hinata and Sakura licking a sensual trail along each plane of his mid section moving up to caress his stiff nipples with their tongue. Shion slid herself behind his back and pulled him into a deep kiss. The tugs of his hand began to speed up as the women pleasured him. His right hand came up to caress Hinata's cheek and then Sakura's before tangling itself into Shion's long hair.

Naruto was nearing his end as the girls worked his senses into overload and his hips began to thrust off the bed and into his tightly fisted palm. A small groan escaped his lips as he tilted his head forward in preparation for the finish. He felt a slight pressure on his right pectoral and saw Sakura nibbling the taut peak of his chest. That was enough to send him over the edge as they watched his cock swell as precum escaped in quantity amounts from his dick.

"Fuck! Sakura-Chan! Shion-Chan! Hinata-Chan! I'm going to cum." He grunted through his teeth, roaring when his orgasm came and thick spurts of his man cream went flying out of his cock. His hand was still working vigorously to prolong his release, the veins bulging in his arms from the exertion. As the last waves of his release faded, Naruto's breathing slowed considerably as he relaxed his head against Shion's stomach with almost closed, hooded eyes.

"Fuck that was good. Uhhnn, oh wow."

Naruto glanced down at his cock still held within his, now, spunk covered hand. As a matter of fact, the entire lower region of his chest and thighs were covered in it.

'Damn, this is going to be hell to clean up.' He thought.

He lifted his left hand slightly, watching as his cream slipped from his hand to his chest. Naruto felt a hand reach out and grab his wrist and could only watch in awe as Shion licked the pale essence from his fingers with a look of sensual relish, as if his cum was sweeter than the most gourmet quality cream. He could feel his cock twitch in wonder when she let out a sexy little moan.

"Fuck Shion-Chan. Are you trying to get me hard again?"

She just smiled sweetly at him as she continued to lick the cum off him until he was completely cleaned. When she was done Sakura and Hinata engaged her into a hot three-way kiss that began to stir Naruto's soft cock. Shion pulled back and gave him a Cheshire cat grin, stroking him with her left hand before bending down to deep throat him all the way in her mouth.

"Fuck!" He screamed, sitting straight up just as she was releasing his dick from her hot little mouth. He groaned when she gave him a small kiss pushing him onto his back. Shion lay splayed against his chest as Hinata and Sakura sidled up to his sides.

_**Lemon Scene**_** End**

"Damn it, Shion-Chan! That was mean to tease me like that!"

Shion smiled against his chest as he pulled the sheets over the four of them.

"It's only teasing if I don't plan to follow through Naruto-Kun." Naruto let out a low groan as his girls laughed at him, giggling when he began muttering about fuck-hot priestesses and beautiful cock teasing women. In the end, surrounded by his beautiful girlfriends Naruto succumbed to the best sleep he ever had.


	4. The Women's Inquisition

**The Priestess, The Heiress, The Medic, The Demon**

**Chapter Four**

**The Women's Inquisition**

**(~Saturday, November 14****th****~)**

**12:25 P.M.**

Naruto let out a loud yawn stretching his arms as memories of last night came flooding to him (literally). The dread of what revealing his feelings may have done to he and Shion's relationship, the compromise, the morning wake up "call". He grinned smugly at that memory. The curiosity, the journey back, the ex-boyfriend drama, the restaurant, and most importantly the consummation into his official role as a boyfriend that lasted well until the moon began to fade and became replaced by a luxurious morning glow. His cock gave a little stir at the images that raced through his mind last night; after sexing three of the most gorgeous women in the world. He groaned and then noticed that none of the girls were here.

"Shion-Chan? Sakura-Chan? Hinata-Chan? Are you in here?" He called out, receiving only his echo as a response. Removing the sheets from his body, Naruto slipped on his discarded pair of boxers and his pants then slid the door open. His sudden appearance startled a couple of the servants who were just coming in to clean up his room.

"Excuse me but have you seen my girlfriends? About this tall with blonde, pink, and violet hair?" He asked. The two women began taking in his half-naked form, blushing when he caught them staring. Naruto gave a small smirk causing them to swoon on the spot.

"H-Hai Naruto-Sama." Spoke the eldest one who averted her eyes to the ground. "They are in the dining hall having lunch. If you would like, one of us will escort you-"

"Oh that's not necessary, I know where it is. Thank you very much ladies." He bowed. "Have a good day!" He could feel their gaze burning into his back, giggling when he turned the corner. Naruto shook his head, smiling, as he made his way to the dining hall. Soon, his nose was hit with the delicious and sweet smell of cinnamon & sugar and he eagerly followed his way into the kitchen. There he found Hinata instructing the cooks to take a plate of hot cinnamon buns out to the others as she kneaded the dough. Naruto quickly slipped into the kitchen unseen and wrapped his hands around Hinata's waist.

"Whoever is behind me, you have until I grab this rolling pin to let me go."

She turned around, prepared to whack the stranger with the rolling pin but she softened her eyes when she saw it was just her Naruto.

"Wow, Hinata-Chan. You scared me there for a minute. Remind me never to sneak up on you again when you're surrounded by heavy objects and sharp knives." He joked, eyeing the rolling pin her hand. Hinata put down the pin to wrap her arms around his neck immediately engaging in a passionate kiss. She moaned into his mouth wrapping her legs around him. When they broke apart for air Naruto rested his forehead against her own placing a small kiss on her nose.

"Naruto-Kun..." She whispered, cuddling into his neck. "When did you wake up?"

"Just now actually." He said, glancing at the clock by the door. "Damn! Is it really past twelve already? I guess last night must have worn me out more than I realized."

"Mmm, but I did enjoy it so much."

"Me too Hina-Chan. Me too."

He gave her several soft, buttery kisses tasting the remains of cinnamon frosting.

'Hinata's natural flavor. Mmm, so sweet and delicious.'

When they pulled away, Naruto placed his hands to the small of her back as she rested her face against his chest.

"Hinata-Chan? Naruto-Kun?" A voice said, entering the kitchen. It was Sakura and Naruto quickly released an arm to give her a hug and a romantic & sensual kiss. So he stood in the kitchen having a passionate make out with 2 of 3 of his beautiful girlfriends. When Sakura pulled her lips away, he smiled before releasing his two girls much to their dismay. Naruto grinned, licking his lips in delight.

'Mmm Hinata and Sakura together are...delicious. But I think it would be even better with someone else.'

"Where's Shion-Chan? Is she in there with the others?"

The two girls nodded at him and he gave each of them a soft kiss before slipping out of the kitchen. He found everyone sitting at a long table, chewing on cinnamon buns, tea, and other food which was being served at a separate buffet table. Shion sitting at the head of table, drinking her tea and engaging in conversation with the other women. The men were at the other end, stuffing their faces and talking (with food in their mouths e.g. Chōji and Kiba) about women, weapons, and war; like male Shinobi always do. Naruto shook his head, sighing. Sometimes hanging out with the guys made him wish that he sometimes, wasn't a "guy" guy. But looking down at Shion and taking in her beautiful features, he couldn't be any happier that he was. Shion glanced up from her conversation, to find him looking at her. She smiled brightly at him, her face aglow with love and...desire.

Suddenly, everyone else noticed his presence and he heard them yell out cat calls when he crossed the room to give Shion a loving kiss. He ignored them instead focusing on the soft curves and irresistible skin of the gorgeous priestess in his arms. They pulled away and Shion immediately laid her head against his neck, breathing in his heady scent of pine and nature.

"Damn Naruto! I can't believe a hot girl like that let you hit it. Not only her but Hinata and Sakura too! I mean fuck, you couldn't leave anyone for us too! Fuck man!" Kiba snarled at him, yelping when his sister immediately threw a spoon at him. "Fuck it Hana! Stop hitting and throwing shit at me! What was that for?"

"You need to learn to keep your mouth shut, you fucking pussy!"

"I wish. Naruto's fucking enough for all of us..." Kiba mumbled under his breath, howling when she threw a cup at the side of his head.

"Shut your fucking mouth you dick! That's why you still wet the bed with your fucking fantasies! I'm tired of waking up to hear 'Oh Hinata...' this or 'Right there!' or 'Baby you like it like this!' and my favorite 'take me doggy style!'. I don't think I even want know what the fuck you were dreaming about then but I tell you what: If I come to the compound and find Akamaru mounting your ass, I will neuter you and him and you better hope I don't use a dull scalpel."

Everyone was on the floor in tears at Kiba getting ripped on by his sister. Kiba's face was a bright puce color but he wisely kept his mouth shut.

"You could learn from Naruto. All of you could." Tsunade spoke, effectively shutting the men up. "He obviously knows how to treat a lady; not only does he have one woman but three. That means he knows how to talk to them right but also how to care for them. Besides," She said gazing appreciatively at his half naked form. "It doesn't hurt that he's so goddamned good looking." There was a collective gasp and everyone stared at Tsunade like she told them she was fucking Jiraiya on top of the Hokage Monument.

"Tsunade-Sama!"

"Oh please Shizune. Don't act like you haven't noticed the boy's a total beef cake. I mean just look at his muscles, he's ripped like a fucking chord. Way more than any of these other fools." Tsunade said, winking at a flabbergasted Hinata and Sakura, who just entered the room to hear her checking out their boyfriend.

"Wow Baa-Chan. I never knew you felt that way about me!" Naruto said playfully, clutching a hand over his heart. Tsunade smirked at him, looking him up and down.

"You wish brat but I'll tell you what. If I was twenty years younger..." She said trailing off.

"Don't worry Baa-Chan, you'll always be the hottest fucking grandma to me."

"Oh shut up you brat." Tsunade said, waving a hand at the smiling Naruto. Anko grinned lecherously at her, looking at her in admiration.

"Wow Tsunade-Sama. I had no idea you went for younger guys."

"I may not exactly be a cougar but I know there are benefits to youth. They're eager lovers, more attractive, persistent, and not to mention the limitless stamina." She added, looking almost wistfully at an open-mouthed Naruto.

"I'm just going to pretend that this conversation never happened." Stated Kiba. "First Naruto gets the three hottest girls and now everyone wants him. Lucky fucker."

Naruto shook his head at Kiba and instead took an empty seat next to Shion. Sakura and Hinata placed some food in front of him and he began to eat, moaning as he tasted the delicious meal. The women turned to look at him, their eyes glazed over as they watched him. Naruto was oblivious to the attention instead focusing on the important task of feeding his stomach. Jiraiya was giggling with lecherous delight and hurriedly jotting down things on his notepad. "That's my apprentice! Deviously handsome and always getting the ladies just like his Sensei." He said, bumping Naruto on the shoulder when he went to get another plate. On his way back, Jiraiya just dropped to the ground in front of him kneeling before Naruto and grasping him around the ankles.

"Pervy Sage, what the hell are you doing?" Naruto asked, looking at his bumbling sensei.

"Naruto-Kun, my master pupil, you have made me so proud as a sensei! Never in my life have I ever had a pupil who could sustain to have three different women at one time. I've never been with more than two women at once myself and they didn't know I was there! (insert eye roll here)" Jiraiya was crying rivers of perverted tears as he held onto Naruto's leg, gazing him in happiness and pride. "Please Naruto-Kun, tell me how you do it! Teach me your ways! Take me as your apprentice! Please! Please! I am not worthy! I am not worthy!" He ended, rising and bowing before Naruto's feet. Tsunade rolled her eyes and threw a spoon at his head. Jiraiya yelped in surprise rubbing his head and staring ruefully at her.

"Ouch Tsunade!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes again and shook her head at his antics. "Oh shut up, you old fool! I've seen you do some dumbass things in my time but this is the extreme of them. Worshiping a boy because he has three women, that's got to be the most pathetic thing I've ever seen." She wasn't even halfway through her rant when the other men removed from their seats and joined Jiraiya in bowing to Naruto, exclaiming "We are not worthy! We are not worthy!"

Tsunade gave up as she flicked her arm in disgust, sending a glass goblet full of sake towards the place where Naruto's head was just milliseconds before he ducked. The glass hit the wall and shattered into a million pieces. She nodded in apology to Shion, intending to pay her replace the glass later, before shaking her head and placing her forehead against her palm.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" She said, watching the men kiss the ground before Naruto. Tsunade just sighed and shook her head again.

**(Three Hours Later)**

After the men concluded their "hero" worship, at the insistence of Tsunade's fist, they decided to go outside and have a competitive game of ball. They decided to keep it just between the guys something about "male bonding" or something like that. Currently the women were seated in Shion's private alcove with a fantastic view of the street below in the front of the building. This was the area they were seated: a group of plush couches placed onto a lowered, carpeted floor in front of the window with three end tables and some extra comfy reclining seats. The same two servants (plus others) brought in pots of tea, a platter of biscuits, tea cakes, and other hors d'oeuvre; along with a bottle of sake from the Land of Rice for Tsunade. Shion, Hinata, and Sakura were seated together on the couch at the far right of the window, where they could see the gates of the village in the background.

Down below in the street, Naruto was playing with some of the local kids amazing them as he was able to kick the brown leather ball up into the air using just his feet. Of course he was showing off and laughed, whenever one of the kids tried to take it from him. The sound of their laughter was heard all the way up to where the girls were sitting. All the women smiled at his antics and there was a peaceful content silence.

"You know, Naruto will make a great father one day." Tsunade said as she sipped her tea. Everyone turned to look at her until Shion spoke up and said "Yes, he will make a great father someday." She touched her stomach softly and gazed at it for a moment before returning her attention outside. There was a loaded pause as everyone looked at Shion in wonder and took note of the gesture.

"So Shion, is there a limit on the time you have before you need to birth the next priestess?" Anko asked bluntly, rolling her eyes when she received an elbow in her side from Kurenai. Shion tightened her eyebrows as she thought deeply on how to answer Anko's question.

"Well Anko-San, there is not so much a time limit as a sense of urgency. By that mean, there's no set time frame for a priestess to birth an heir; but it is common for the heir to be conceived once the mother is of the age of sixteen. This is because even without the danger of fighting an ambitious demon on the rise, a priestess is still susceptible to dying from other causes such as: war, assassination, illness, deficiency in health, and natural death. Some of these things are unavoidable and of course, most of them are worst case scenarios. It is a general rule for priestess to begin the process immediately and in most cases their…uh…collaborator is chosen for them by the political advisors. Usually the father is the strongest and smartest male in the village or somewhere nearby where he can be there to support the mother during pregnancy without obligation. In only two instances has the father actually been chosen by the priestess. The first was my great, great, great grandmother and…my own mother." She ended quietly, rubbing her fingers along the bottom of the tea cup in her hand.

Things were quiet as everyone turned their attention back down to the street. Naruto was now giving piggy back rides to the children, running around with the same girl he saw earlier when he entered the village. Her laughter was light and tinkling as Naruto ran around with his arms spread like a bird, her small hands grabbing deep into the roots of his hair. Soon enough, Naruto stopped and playfully grabbed the little girl off his shoulders, tickling her before placing her on the ground. He was bent over as he tried to catch his breath. It was comical to see this Jōnin level shinobi out of breath after playing with the little kids around him. Another kid jumped up onto his back, begging him for another ride. Naruto attempted to stand up and give the young boy a ride but instead he rose up halfway and fell to the ground in an unceremonious fall. The women laughed as he tried once more to get up only to fall again.

Naruto just threw in the towel and rolled onto his back breathing hard as the children started to crowd him, begging the poor guy for more rides. When he told them (what they assumed to be) that he was tired, kids pouted and looked at him skeptically. He tossed his arms up and his mouth began to move as though to say 'What do you want me to do? You guys exhausted me.'. The girl from before crossed her arms until her face lit up with an idea and she turned to whisper it to her friends. The children began to converge on Naruto until they were all surrounding him in a tight circle.

"GET HIM!" They heard one of the kids yell and suddenly they all jumped on Naruto and began to tickle him. It was quite a sight to see this teenager, this full grown man squirming on the ground and crying out in laughter as he was "attacked" by the pre-school aged children. His felicitous and light-hearted laughter wafted up to them and they couldn't stop themselves from laughing too.

"Look at Naruto-Kun flailing on the ground." Yūgao giggled, covering her mouth as she struggled to hold them back.

"I never thought I'd see the day where a grown man would be trying to escape from children half his height." Kurenai laughed, as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"The Baka is like a big child himself." Hana added, shaking her head as she smiled at his behavior.

"I don't think I've ever seen Naruto-Kun have this much fun since we were kids." Sakura chimed, laughing at her boyfriend.

"I want Naruto to be the father of my child." Hinata finished and everyone stopped to look at her. Her face began to turn a deep red color and her mouth began stumbling over words as she tried to reply. This kept up for a few seconds until Shion just laughed at the embarrassed expression on her face. She grabbed Hinata's hand and squeezed it tightly holding it between her own.

"Me too Hinata-Chan." She hiccupped out, still giggling at the absurdity of it all.

"Me second!" Sakura said, grasping Hinata's hand.

"Me third! I want some of that hot Jinchūriki ass too." Anko stated, effectively breaking the tension and sending the ladies into laughter; because everyone knew that (for the most part) she went _completely_ the other way.

"What the hell? Me fourth!" Tsunade finished, placing her hand on top of the others. Soon enough all the other women joined in, laughing at the craziness of the situation of their "female bonding".

'_I've never had this much fun in my life! Being able to talk to other women without being treated like the plague or some kind of reverent idol of worship! Just being open about everything without the fear of being judged or misled. I wish days like this came around more often.'_ Shion thought, feeling her heart swell with the satisfaction of being around genuine people that cared about her who she could honestly call her friends.

**7:07 P.M.**

The guys had come back inside saying something about "We're hungry!" and "Where's the food?".

"What are you fools talking about?" Shouted Tsunade, staring down at the quivering men who were hiding behind their "leader" Jiraiya (Naruto had gone upstairs to take a shower and change his clothes). "The only one we saw doing anything was Naruto. You other fools were lazing around in the sun!" Tsunade didn't get a chance to rip into them too bad because it was then that the servers announced that the food would be out soon and everyone began to gather at the table (save Naruto). A few minutes later he came down in tight, black t-shirt and sat himself at the head of the table (one of them anyway). Shion, Hinata, and Sakura were on his left (in that order) and Tsunade on his right. All in all, Naruto felt very comfortable in place and looked around at everyone talking, joking around, and bickering and thought to himself…

'_So this is what its like to be part of a family?'_

Then he looked at the girls to his left and felt a wide and bright smile come upon his face.

'_Before this, I never imagined I would one day have the love of not one but three beautiful women. When I thought of myself having a family I thought of all the people that helped me growing up: Jiji, Iruka-Sensei, Pervy Sage, hell, even Baa-Chan. But I never thought of having a family with Hina-Hime or Saku-Hime and definitely not Shion-Hime. Now that I'm here, I couldn't imagine not having them in my family. I feel like now, my life is putting itself together right before my eyes and I couldn't be happier.'_ He thought, looking around at the smiling faces before him.

"Yo Naruto, hurry up and put something on your plate. I'm waiting on the grilled beef!" Kiba snapped, receiving a particularly hard slap across the head from Hana. Naruto shook himself out of the daze and begin piling food onto his plate. It seemed that everyone had worked themselves up an appetite and luckily there was plenty of food.

"So how was your day ladies?" Naruto asked casually while taking a bite of his food. The guys turned to look at him, food still in their mouths, and for Kiba noodles hanging comically from his mouth.

"What?" He asked the incredulous men watching him in shame and surprise.

"Dude, you just asked an open ended question. To a woman!"

Naruto stared at Kiba with a puzzled look on his face. "What does that even mean?"

The men sighed and Kiba grew exasperated with his friend. "It means that you've basically handed them a free pass to talk and vent to you all day and ALL NIGHT!"

"What, just because I asked them how was their day?"

"Yes, come on Naruto! Even you aren't that slow!"

All the women scoffed at him and if looks could kill Kiba would be six feet under before he could say "Sorry!" His sister Hana then reached over the table and smacked his head again, this time hard enough to send him face first into a plate of noodles.

"Shut your mouth you mutt, if you know what's good for you! If you knew anything about women at all you'd know to watch what you say." Hana chastised her brother, who looked thoroughly shamed. In fact Naruto'd bet that if Kiba had a tail he'd be standing with his it between his legs. Naruto just sighed and stood up, yanking Kiba up by the back of his head.

"Listen Kiba, I know you and I don't always see eye-to-eye but for the sake of your health, I'd stop talking about women as if they were pieces of fruit at the produce market." He whispered, crouching down next to Kiba. "There's a lot more to a woman than her curves and there's definitely a hell of a lot more in her mind. I'm just extending you some advice Kiba to start being a little more respectful to women if you ever want to keep one. It doesn't hurt to listen to what she has to say sometimes and trust me, when she decides to show you her appreciation, you'll be glad you kept quiet and listened for more than five minutes. I would even bet you would stop talking altogether if you knew what you would get. It's just a thought man." With that he made his way back to his seat and took his partially eaten plate of food into the kitchen. Naruto didn't feel much like eating anymore and decided to walk around the palace and familiarize himself with the parts that he had never seen before. Eventually, his wanderings led him to the balcony overlooking the formerly "hidden" waterfall and watched as the water cascaded down upon the rocks as a metaphor for his life.

He'd always felt like that rock facing wave after wave of trouble and difficulty but somehow withstanding them all.

'_But what if,'_ He thought, '_the rock cracks and starts to crumble before it even has a chance to build itself up again?'_ These thoughts were still plaguing him even when the door to the balcony slid open softly. He felt two soft gentle arms wrap around his waist and he closed his eyes leaning back into the warmth that was as familiar as the back of his hand.

"Shion-Chan," he said, turning around to embrace her properly. "What are you doing here?" Shion just smiled at him and pushed against his shoulders in a slow massage. Naruto knew what she wanted and sat down on the floor of the ledge as she massaged the tension in his body away. There was nary a word else spoken between them but they both understood the other's greatest fear. For now though, it didn't matter as long as they were together and in each other's arms.

**Five Days Later, 8:24 A.M.**

Naruto made his way down to breakfast with Shion right beside him, holding his hand. With the exception of Sakura and Hinata, Naruto hadn't seen anyone for almost the past five days. Something about what Kiba said got him going and he was trying to sort out everything that was going on in his life right now. Everyone immediately went quiet when he entered the room, staring at him in fear and worry. Kiba immediately stood up and began bumbling out an apology. "Listen Naruto, I'm sorry about how I behav-"

"Kiba-" He tried to interject only to be shutdown.

"No, listen!" Naruto became quiet as everyone turned their attention to the dog ninja Kiba. "You were right and I was wrong. I was dead wrong." He held up a hand when he saw Naruto about to interrupt, "I know I'm not a woman Naruto but damn take your own advice and don't interrupt" Everyone had a laugh at that and even Kiba grinned widely. "Last night, what you told me, I thought about it, probably harder than anything else I've ever thought about in my entire life. I sat there and wondered, 'Why don't I have anyone clambering after me? Why don't I have someone worrying about me and where I am?' Listen Naruto I'm only going to tell you one more time let me speak." Naruto quickly shut his mouth and looked down. 'Then I wondered why don't I have what Naruto has?' and 'Why don't I have not one but three women that love me. Why don't I have women or a woman that loves me, for who I am, not who I should be?' Then I came to realize that I was jealous and that I was selfish. From the time when we were kids everyone looked down on you as the outsider and the wild child. I can even remember all of our academy teachers putting you down and that I used to get some enjoyment out of it, knowing I was not as bad as the dobe kid."

"I'm not proud of what I've done but I've come to realize something. Before I can give myself to someone else, I have to become comfortable with who I am. You've always been comfortable with who you are: a kid with no parents, no one to dote on him or buy him gifts for his birthday or any other holiday, and no one to truly love and care about him. This is where both you and I were wrong because for as long as I can remember there was someone who always loved you, in that way, other than the Hokage. It was Hinata. I mean everyone else saw it even if you were too thick to see it then but I did. And you know what? I felt jealous. Jealous that even with all the stuff I had and what little things you did, you still had something that I did not and could not have. You had her undying love and devotion while in that sense, I had nothing. I wondered what she saw in you when she could have had me. I had money, family, a good home, and the stability to provide for her and any future children. Practically from the time we were born everyone else kind of expected that we would get together. When we didn't and she went running after you I felt angered because I felt entitled to her love not you."

"That's why I tried so hard to chase after her for all those, these years really. I was trying to get her to see that I was the better choice because I could take care of her. What I didn't realize was that I really couldn't take care of her, at least, not in the way that she deserved. I couldn't give her undying attention and care, nor could I give selfless loyalty and sincerity in everything. Most importantly, I couldn't give her love. I couldn't give her the real love, not the lust-"love" that I was trying to pass of as real. I gave up the prospect of having Hinata almost as soon as you left on that trip with Jiraiya because I saw that she was too deep into you. Then I turned my eyes to Sakura because I was confident that I could get her over Sasuke. I tried again for all those years to get her but because she did seem to be over Sasuke and showed no preference to you, I thought I had it in the bag. Somehow, I had fooled myself into thinking that was indifference in her eyes instead of patient love and that it was an unspoken challenge instead of calm denial. Sakura had eyes for you and only you from the moment you proved your loyalty to her and brought Sasuke back. Even then she began to cut her attentions from Sasuke but put up a front to fool everyone into thinking she was still into him."

"I think it was because she felt that she'd already pushed you too far and that there was no possible way you could still love her. Looking back at it, you both have always had something in common; your unnatural thick headedness. Then you came back it was like Sakura was reborn again. She was the happiest that I had ever seen her and you were too stupid to realize that it was because she loved you not because you promised to return Sasuke. You never understood her looks of worry whenever you two were on missions together to bring back Sasuke. Or how I would see her crying to Shizune-Chan or Tsunade-Sama about how you didn't seem to be reciprocating her feelings. You never understood how the extra care and time she took to treat your wounds were because she loved you, not because she wanted you to be extra healed to bring back Sasuke. Then we get here and not even in a week you have someone else fall in love with you; this time a beautiful priestess and I'm like 'Damn, who else is he going to get?'. It took me until now to realize why I had no one for me. "

"I was selfish and it was always about what they can do for me and not what I can do for them. My whole life it has always been about me as I got privileges because of my clan name not because I genuinely deserved them. Nobody would dare tell me no to anything and I took advantage of that. Meanwhile, you had to fight, hustle, and scrap for everything that you got and you never let it bring you down. You never felt unworthy like I did because you understood what it took to get them while I knew I was undeserving and felt guilty. I guess, in some ways, you became like my idol Naruto because you were always confident in yourself but never cocky like I was. I'm more observant than people give me credit for and now thanks to you, I finally found myself; who I really am inside. So I just want to thank you Naruto and want you to know that even though you are actually a couple months younger than me, I've always looked up to you as the brother I never had; even if I did not realize it until now." Kiba stumbled off, his eyes averted to the floor.

Naruto let go of Shion's hand and embraced his brother in hug that sent both men's eyes to fill with water. "I've always known that you were my brother Kiba. I just waited for you to realize." They stood there tight in their friendship and brotherhood as the women began openly crying. Hana had never heard her brother speak like that and she never felt more proud to be his sister. Kurenai was also touched to see how Kiba matured almost overnight and realized what a truly great young man he had become.

"There is something that forgot brother." Naruto said, once were released, wiping the small stream of tears from his cheek.

"What's that brother?" Kiba responded, doing the same.

"There has been someone who has always loved you but you never looked right in front of you." Before he could elaborate a shock of platinum blonde hair stormed past him and towards Kiba. In an amazed sight, she had embraced him in a searing kiss while he stood still in shock. When he did come to his sense he started responding by embracing her. They pulled away and Ino began smiling at him with joy in her eyes.

Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder and turned to address him and the somewhat bewildered crowd. "Ino has been after you for the longest time now and you were too busy chasing Hinata-Chan to notice. She and I once talked when we were in the academy where she told me that she liked you. I asked her why she kept going after Sasuke but she told me that was just a façade. She actually really liked you but thought you were too devoted to Hinata to notice her. I asked her why she thought to tell me all this when she had Sakura and she said-"

"I said that I knew he'd never give up anything and that he'd be able to help me. Naruto-Kun helped me to realize that I would just need to be patient for you to realize what he'd had in me. Which, I find a bit ironic coming from him but it worked. I wondered if he believed his own advice but I chose not to say anything. Then one day when Sakura told me that she loved Naruto I was so excited because I would finally be able to help him out in his quest to receive the love that has been waiting so patiently for him. So in a way, I guess it Naruto let himself find love without even realizing it." She took Kiba's hand within hers and he smiled widely at her.

"Then he let the rest of us find love too." Kiba finished. Naruto was much overcome with a powerful mixture of tearful happiness, love, and embarrassment. Shion held his hand tightly and he nodded giving her a soft kiss. Everyone began embracing the new couple (Kiba and Ino) in excitement for them. Once everything began to cool down and the servant brought in the requested bottles of white grape juice, he cleared his throat.

"Thank you for your attention. We have come across some great news and would like to share it with you first." He looked down at Shion and saw his other girls twinkling with happiness and knowing. Giving them a large smile he returned to face the crowd. Shion squeezed his hand again and melded herself into his side. "We are happy to say," He continued as everyone watched him with rapt attention. "That Shion-Chan is pregnant." The applause that followed was almost deafening as people began to embrace them. Everyone, especially Sakura and Hinata, were so happy Shion they just couldn't believe it.

"How long have you known?" Kiba asked, ecstatic for his best friend.

"For a couple days now but we just wanted to wait until we were sure." Naruto said.

"Sakura-Chan checked me out a few days ago and just this morning it was verified that I am pregnant with a girl." Shion was beaming as she fazed adoringly into the eyes of her child's father.

"We also decided that later today we'd announce it to the village and we would like you all to be there when we do."

"Of course we will be there Naruto-Kun." Tsunade said, embracing the boy who she watched grow up before her eyes. "I have so much to thank you for but most important of all, I must thank for giving me my first grandchild. I cannot believe that after all these years; I am finally going to become a grandmother." She finished, wiping the tears from her eyes. Naruto smiled and said, "Don't worry about it Baa-Chan. I can guarantee this beautiful child will only be the first of many beautiful grandchildren. You have my Shinobi word."

**Later That Day, 4:00 P.M.**

The people of the village were gathered in front of the palace where they waited for the priestess' announcement. Shion took a deep, steady breath then exhaled it slowly. Naruto squeezed her hand tightly saying, "Are you ready for this Shion-Chan?"

"Of course I am Naruto-Kun. With you by my side, I will always be ready." He smiled and gave her a loving, slow kiss.

"Ahem," Tsunade said, smiling at the two horn dogs. "I believe there is an excited mob of people waiting for you."

When they stepped onto the balcony all they saw was the sea of people crowding out and looking before them. Everyone went silent as Shion stepped up to speak to her citizens.

"Dear people of Onigakure, I have an announcement to make." She felt Naruto place a chaste kiss on her hand and knew that everyone was behind him. "I am continuing the line as my mother did with me. I am carrying the tradition to protect our people from any evil that may arise. Ladies and Gentleman, I am pregnant with a child who will be our next priestess." Of course the people were overjoyed and amidst the loud cheering and boisterous chants of "Long live the priestess!" and "Kami has smiled upon our Lady Shion!" Shion heard the most wonderful words ever whispered into her ear over the raucous noise.

"I am so proud of you my Shion-Chan. I didn't think it was possible but you just made me the happiest man in the world, again." Naruto choked, holding her into his arms. Looking back at the rejoicing villagers, she became overcome with joy and tears when she saw their family surrounding them. She saw the family that, like Naruto, she never expected to have; but now, she could never live without them.

"You've made the happiest woman in the world Naruto-Kun. And you did it by just being you." He gave her a watery grin before taking her in a passionate embrace. The people cheered as they watched their priestess share a moment with the love of her life. It was a great day for Onigakure, a great day indeed.

* * *

**This was, in my opinion, a really great chapter to write. No lemons this time but hey there'll be plenty throughout the story, so don't worry they'll be back soon. It just felt that it was better for the plot to focus on the deeper side of Naruto and his girls and his family. After wrtiting this chapter, though I didn't intend for it, Kiba has earned a special place in my heart for admitting he was wrong. It takes a real man to live up to his mistakes and Kiba in my eyes just became a real man. Though I never really intended for this to become a long story (chapter-wise) I'm not going to make it short just to finish it. I expect this story to go no more than ten chapters, with about two or three left. My plan is to work in this continuously so I can get it done sometime between Thanksgiving Break and Christmas. Here's to luck that I can finish it and do the story justice at the same time. Next update is Hero's Harem, so please stay tuned if you're also following that one. I'm expecting it to be up by Friday, 11-23-12.**

**With Much Respect and Appreciation,**

**- T. Soul - The Harem Master**


End file.
